Girl's und Panzer: The Great White North Comes to Oarai
by CanadianBacon1994
Summary: Sensha-Do is an all girls martial art in Japan. But in the rest of the world it is co-ed. So in an attempt to change things up the governments of Japan, Canada and the United States have agreed on a merge of students. Of course there will be some people that don't agree with these changes and may cause "problems". Will these Canucks capture the hearts and minds of Japan and more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Girl's und Panzer: The Great White North Comes to Oarai

Disclaimer: I do not own Girls und Panzer

Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction. I know right now my grammar isn't the best and any advice would be helpful. I was inspired to finally give it a shot by reading some great fics like** Girls und Panzer: The Eagles of Oarai** by Infantrygrunt94 and **Ash and Dawn: The Unova Chapter **byTzhaa. So a great thanks to them and many more. So please, review, follow and favorite if you enjoy.

This is also an update to this chapter, I just fixed a few things.

**HMCS Bonaventure, St. Jean Military Academy School Ship 1100 hrs**

"Hey Tyler you're gonna miss it!" a boy yelled to the next room. "Ya ya I'll be there in a sec." The boy named Tyler says while coming out of the kitchen with a bag of chips. Tyler walks over to the couch where Dylan and the rest of his crew, Luke and David are watching the Sensha–Do national finals in Japan. The battle was just about over as a Panzer IV Ausf H and a Tiger I were coming out of the smoke made by the guns. As soon as the smoke cleared a white flag could be seen a top the Tiger. "Kuromoromine's flag tank has been knocked out! The winner is Oarai Girls Academy!" yells the TV announcer excitedly.

Tyler and the rest of his crew started cheering loudly. "They actually did it!" Luke yells with his slight francophone accent. "She actually pulled it off." Tyler whispers to himself. "What you say?" apparently Dylan heard him. "Nothing, I'm just thinking out loud." Tyler says while blushing slightly. "Doesn't look and sound like nothing? What? You got a hard on for their commander? Commander." Dylan says while grinning ear to ear. "Shut it!" says Tyler punching Dylan in the shoulder.

The rest of the guys share a laugh at their commander's expense. "Real funny guys. You want to do laps at 0500?" Tyler says with slight irritation in his voice. The guys laugh again knowing it's all in fun. "Alright, we'll stop. C'mon guys, lets clean up his place before he makes us do push-ups or something." Dylan says still grinning. Tyler shoots him a look. "Alright, I'm done."

Tyler leans back on his couch and his thoughts drift back to the girl Miho Nishizumi. 'She really is something though, bringing her no name school to the finals. Let alone a victory.' Right as he was thinking about her the camera zooms in on her in her commander's hatch. 'Damn she's cute.' He thinks while looking at the time. "Oh crap I almost forgot!"

"Alright guys get to bed. We have orders to be formed up on the parade square at 0530. That means I expect you to be there at 0520, because if you're late it's my ass on the line." Tyler says addressing his crew. "Why so early? You know what's going on?" asks Luke. "No. Only that we're to be there so get some sleep. I know I'll need it" Tyler says with a chuckle. "Yeah you never did like early mornings." Dylan quips. "Alright see you tomorrow cuz." Dylan says while walking out of the apartment. The rest of the crew bid farewell for now as Tyler heads to bed.

**HMCS Bonaventure, St. Jean Military Academy School Ship 0530hrs**

The entire Canadian tankery team is formed up on their parade square. The school is the only one in Canada that offers the sport or martial art. Because of that, there are a lot of students that come to St. Jean for tankery. Being the only school that practices tankery has granted some benefits. It's allowed the school to purchase a high number of quality vehicles.

St. Jean operates a mix of American and British vehicles, simulating the lend-lease program during World War Two. In total the school owns six Sherman's of the M1A4 variety, four Cromwell's, two Fireflies, two Achilles Tank Destroyers (with an added roof for crew protection), a single Churchill Mark IV and a Canadian Grizzly Sherman.

The crews are starting to get a little impatient when their instructor Captain Eric Patterson shows up.

"Attennntion! Tyler yells out. Once everyone hears this they stand up straight, eyes forward. The Captain walks towards the group and Tyler snaps a salute. "All crews accounted for early morning address, sir!"

Captain Patterson returns the salute and says "Good. Now form up Sergeant."

"Yes sir." Tyler returns the salute and forms up in front of everyone else.

"Stand at ease!" everyone immediately follows the order. "Stand easy!" once again everyone follows the order. "So I'm guessing your all wondering why I asked you to be out here at this hour. Well I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is we're losing a few of our tanks plus Sgt. Quinn and his crew."

The troops and especially Tyler and his crew were shocked.

'What's he mean? The school is losing us?' Tyler thinks to himself.

"Now, I know your all surprised but the good news is we don't have to see their ugly mugs around here no more because their being transferred to the Oarai Academy.

A round of shock and awe went throughout the troops. While Tyler stands to attention and raises his hand.

"I'd thought you'd have a question. Go ahead Sergeant." The Captain answers.

"Sir, why on Earth, are we being transferred? Did we fuck up?"

The Captain chuckles and says "On the contrary. Your performance in tankery has allowed us this opportunity. As I'm sure you're aware, Japan does not let men participate in Sensha-Do. But the government of Japan wants to change that. With the growing popularity of the sport, Japan wants to have their schools participate in competitions worldwide. But they can't do that if men aren't allowed. It just wouldn't work. So in collaboration with the United States and Canada it's been decided that an expert crew from the US and Canada, plus a handful of regular students is inserted into two of their schools. This will hopefully lower tensions of boys participating in tankery, and improving diplomatic relations in the long term."

"I see sir. So where is the US team being transferred to?" asks Tyler. "Saunders." "Makes sense, since the school is already half American." Replies Tyler. "Exactly, since Canada doesn't really have a big diplomatic presence in Japan, the government would put you in whatever school won the nationals. Be thankful it wasn't Kuromoromine. That school is actually one of the biggest supporters of men not participating in tankery. You wouldn't have been too welcome there." "Understood sir." Answers Tyler obviously still with more questions. "Come to my office later Quinn. We can talk more in depth later." "Yes sir!" Tyler says. The Captain nods and yells everyone to attention and dismisses them.

**Oarai Girls Academy School Ship 0900hrs- Student Council Office-A Few Weeks Later**

Two men were seen on the other side of a video conference talking with three teenage girls. One of them dressed in a Canadian Naval officer's uniform, and the other in an Army officer's uniform.

"So what do we owe the pleasure? Anzu asked as she drank tea with Momo and Yuzu.

The naval officer spoke in Japanese. "We apologize we couldn't be there in person."

"No need to apologize, if we expected someone to fly out to the ship every time they wanted talk that would be ridiculous." Anzu said reassuring them.

"Thank you. Well to get down to business. Were here as envoys of the Canadian government, to discuss the new collaboration between our country and yours."

"What do you mean collaboration?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"Well as I'm sure you girls know, Sensha-Do is traditionally an all female art in Japan, but in Canada, the States and large parts of the Western world its co-ed. So your government has asked us for help on making it co-ed in Japan. So we're here to tell you of the merging of our best tankery crew and some additional students into Oarai. Hopefully they will help smooth the transition."

"Wait, then that means...boys are coming to Oarai!" The three of them exclaimed.

The naval officer chuckled. "Yes, our school is coed, so boys will be joining you there in Oarai. The students come from all over Canada, with some in an exchange programs from the US and the UK. Fortunately the school operates in the Pacific near Japan and the American islands. So our senior students can handle at least conversational Japanese. But this is the first time they'd actually be using the language on a full-time basis, so we ask you take care of them. They will make mistakes, but we're confident they'll get the hang of it.

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem. The girls and teachers here will help them along." says Anzu taking another sip.

"Wait! You said one of your tank crews will be joining us. That means boys in Sensha-Do." Momo states.

"Yes. One of our crews will be joining your team in tankery." the Army officer says.

"So why only one crew?" asked Anzu.

"Well, our school is still operating and participating in tankery so we can only spare the one. But they are extremely capable and up to the task." The army officer said confidently.

"Prez! That means we'll have to find a new tank! Said Momo worryingly.

"Oh that's not necessary. The boys will be bringing along their own tank. They would never let that machine go." The army officer said.

Momo sighs relieved. "That's a relief. We don't know if we even have anymore tanks around for any new teams this year."

"What about the other students?" Anzu asked.

"Well it's been decided that about a hundred more boys and girls will fill in around the different classes." The naval officer replies.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The boys will be bringing along some presents for you on their arrival" says the army officer.

"What kind of presents? Anzu asked curiously.

"We thought it be better if the boys we're the one to present them." the man says smiling.

"And when will these new students arrive?" Yuzu asks.

"They'll be here in a week, just in time for the new school year. We're sorry its such short notice but the final negotiations finished only recently."

"Really, so soon!" says Yuzu.

"I'll give you some files on our crew for you to look over if you'd like? Give you an idea of what they look like and my personal thoughts on each of them." says the army officer.

"That would be appreciated." Says Anzu

"Right, it was nice meeting you girls. Please take good care of our em. Their good kids " The army officer says with a slight sadness in his voice.

"We will. Thank you." Says Anzu

The two officers bow and shut off the screen.

"Well then. Looks like we have some work to do." Says Momo

**Toronto, Ontario, Canada 1400hrs-Family Home of Tyler Quinn-A Few Days Later**

Tyler sighs as he walks up to his home and knocks on the door. He was given a few days to go home and visit their families before moving to Oarai. The same was given to his crew and the other students, since they would probably not see home for a few years. It was a modest red bricked home. Not too big and not too small. It was enough for his mom and dad to raise their three kids.

Suddenly the door opens revealing a little boy no older than ten. "Tyler!" Aidan, Tyler's youngest brother yells while giving him a bear hug. "Hey! How you doing? You've gotten big since Christmas. Is everyone home?" asks Tyler.

"Yeah, mom's outside in the backyard and Dad's in the basement playing the computer. Why are you not at school?" Aidan asks with a look of confusion on his face. "I'll tell you when mom and dad are her okay. Speaking of which, can you get dad for me?" "Okay!" Aidan says while running downstairs.

Tyler heads to the backyard to find his mom. But before he can say anything Mojo the families German shepherd starts barking at him like he's a stranger. "Hey Mojo, calm down it's just me you mutt." He says while rubbing Mojo's head.

Tyler's mom is in her garden tending the flowers when she notices her son. Her eyes instantly well up and she runs to him. She's a short woman with brown hair and green eyes. Just over forty, she is still as skinny as she was at eighteen. Grabbing him in a bear hug and kissing him on the cheek. "My boy is home! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school? What happened? What you do? Tell me Tyler." She says with a now serious tone and look on her face.

Tyler puts his hands up. "Jeez mom, calm down. I got some time off to come home." He replies defensively.

Tyler's mom gets a sad look on her face. "Sorry. I should know you don't get into a lot of trouble. So why did the school give you some time off?"

Tyler gives her a smile. "I'll tell you once Dad gets here." As if on cue Aidan brings their dad to the backyard. His dad is also pretty short at about 5'6. He's bald headed and sports a short beard most of the time. He also gained some weight around the gut after retiring. His father comes from a long lineage of soldiers. His father served in the Canadian Army for twenty years before retiring, just like his father before him and so on, all the way back to his great ancestor that served in British Army during the Seven Years War from 1756 to 1763.

"Why do you need me in such a rush Brenda? Tyler's dad says with slight irritation in his voice.

"Look who's here Rob." Brenda replies happily.

"No way! What are you doing home sergeant?" Rob says giving Tyler a normal hug.

"Nice to see you too." Tyler says replies while returning the hug.

"Yeah, yeah, so why are you off school?"

"Well I have some news. But I don't know if you're going to like it." Tyler replies with some hesitance in his voice.

"What?" Tyler's mom says seriously.

"I'm being transferred to a Japanese school called Oarai."

**The Pacific Ocean 1100hrs-Arrival Day**

Tyler was going over his Firefly on the deck of the cargo ship that was ferrying them to the Oarai school ship. He and his crew opted to go along with the tanks instead of the planes like the rest of the students.

But now he was bored out of his mind, so all he could do was make sure his Firefly was clean and in good order, for about the tenth time. As he was walking around the flank of the tank he noticed the slightly worn logo his tank, a Moose. He laughed to himself as he remembered how his crew thought of the stupid thing.

It was after the annual United States vs. Canada tankery match. The Americans used large numbers of Sherman's initially to try and overwhelm the smaller number of Canadian tanks. The Americans were able to knock out four of the Canadians Sherman's and both Achilles Tank Destroyers. When the Canadians started to panic he ordered the Churchill to move up and distract the enemy so the survivors could escape. While retreating, he noticed the American flag tank at the back of the formation unguarded in their haste. So he ordered his driver David to speed right through the American formation and ram the Sherman (76) knocking it out with a point blank shot from the 17 pounder. It was a good win, but a risky one. Afterwards he and his crew went drinking and...

"Hey Tyler where you at?!" yells Dylan breaking him out of his train of thought.

"Over here by the Firefly!" he yells over the noise of the sea.

Dylan walks over and shakes his head. "Are you really looking over the damn tank again?! Why don't you come over and join in on the bet for how long David can hold his lunch." Dylan says smiling.

"What do you mean?" he asks. "The guy is acting like he's never been on a ship before! He lives on one for crying out loud! He's greener than a tennis ball!" Dylan replies laughing. "Well, a carrier is a lot more stable than a cargo ship. Oh and tennis balls more yellow dumbass." "Whatever!" Dylan retorts. "How much?" he says. "What!?" Dylan replies trying to hear over the swell. "How much!" he yells. "Fifty!" Dylan yells. "Yeah right! Screw that man!" he yells shaking his head. "Seriously the other guys put fifty in, including me. Pay up!" Dylan replies. "I'll pass. Thanks for the offer." he says with a chuckle. "Ah get the stick out of you're a..." Dylan wasn't able to finish when Luke rushes over smiling.

"I win! Where's my fifty bucks?" Luke says while smiling proudly like he won the lottery. "What! No way I missed it" yells Dylan. "Glad I didn't bet" Tyler says smiling.

David comes up on deck now joining the rest of his crew. Tyler smiles knowing the guys are still in good spirits. They were a little upset about leaving St. Jean but he knew they'd be alright once they got there and settled in.

"Hey Tyler, how's it going? I haven't seen you in the hold at all. You been up here this whole time?" asks Luke. "I'm good man, but I can't say the same for Dave. Are you going to be okay buddy?" "Ughhhhh." Is the only sound to come out of Dave's mouth.

Tyler laughs a little before saying "Go down to the med bay and get some rest. You don't want to throw up in my tank because I'll kill you."

"I'm good man...just need...a little...air." says Dave before throwing up over the side of the ship.

The guys all share a laugh at his expense. "Not funny guys, this sucks!" Dave says a little pissed off.

Tyler knows he'll be alright once they get to Oarai and back on a bigger ship. Now though He's got to make sure everyone is on their best behaviour.

"Alright guys listen up. All jokes aside you have to be on your best behaviour here. Were not just going to school there but were also ambassadors in a sense. So don't make Canadians look like a bunch of idiots alright, I'm looking at you man." Tyler says pointing at Dylan.

"You got it LT!" replies Dylan

"Hearing you loud and clear!" says Luke

"Ugghhhhh" says Rick with a fist pump.

Tyler smiles at his crew. He knows no matter what they won't let him or their country down. "Thanks guys. Oh and one more thing. Some people in Japan think that men can't do tankery. I say bullshit! Let's show them what we can do!" yells Tyler.

"Hooah!" the guys sound off.

"Hoo-urk" says Dave while throwing up again.

"Now thats what I like to hear! Good timing too. Look." Tyler says pointing to the horizon.

The guys all look and see a giant carrier floating in the distance. The cargo ships intercom comes alive. "St. Jean tankery crew prepare for departure. I repeat prepare for departure. Good luck guys!" Tyler smiled while looking at the ship 'this should get interesting.'

**Oarai School Ship 1145hrs**

Miho and the Anglerfish team Hana, Yukari, Saori and Mako were all eating lunch together. Today was their last day of summer break. They were reminiscing about last year's tankery course, their first fight against St. Gloriana, and then having to do the embarrassing Ankou dance for losing, which Saori still brings up from time to time.

Then they had their first victory against Saunders High and the horde of Sherman's. They were able to win thanks to Hana taking out the Sherman flag tank with a skillful shot.

Their third match was against Miho's old rival Pravda. At first they charged carelessly into battle with high spirits but were soon surrounded in a church after an ambush. As if losing wasn't enough everyone learned that if they didn't win the nationals, their school would be shut down. Miho then cringed remembering having to do the Ankou dance again to raise morale and show the crowd watching they were in good spirits.

Finally, their all or nothing match against her sisters, and her former school Kuromorimine. The match was the toughest yet. Kuromorimine had more armour and firepower. Even so, the girls put up a better fight, bringing the match to a one on one fight against her Panzer IV H and her sisters Tiger I. After a dizzying battle Miho ordered Mako to drift behind the Tiger so Hana could finish it off. The plan worked perfectly.

Miho smiled at her friends. She was lucky to have them. She came to this school with no one. But she made the best of friends she could ever hope for.

Suddenly Saori spoke up "Aren't you guys excited!"

"About what?" asks Hana

"She's talking about the merge with the Canadian school students." Mako says in her usual monotone voice.

"But they're just rumors Saori."Miho says.

"Well if the rumors are true that means boys!" Saori says with stars in her eyes.

"Ohhh, so that's what this is all about." Yukari points out rolling her eyes.

"So what, I may just finally get a real boyfriend!" Saori says excitedly. "You should all try to get one too!" she yells, happy with the thought.

All the girls blush in unison.

"But they're just rumors." Miho says a little shyly.

"You'll see. When I finally nab me a cute boyfriend all of you are going to be begging me for advice." Saori replies with a fist pump into the air.

The girls giggle at her antics and continue talking for a bit when suddenly all their phones go off with the same text from Momo 'Meet at the sheds, now!'

I wonder what's going on?" asks Miho curiously.

**Tankery Sheds 1150hrs**

Anzu and Yuzu are sitting at a table together waiting for everyone to show up. Anzu is eating her usual dried sweet potato snacks, with Yuzu sitting patiently. But Momo is standing and tapping her foot non-stop.

"Momo-chan. Why don't we go over the crew files before everyone arrives? Maybe you can calm down a little." Yuzu says trying to find a way to get Momo to lighten up a bit.

"Good idea!" says Anzu while munching on another sweet potato. Momo sighs and walks over. "Fine, but everyone better get here soon."

Yuzu pulls out a binder from her bag containing an individual file for each member of the crew. On it was a picture of Tyler and his friends in front of their tank. "I suggest we start with their commander and move from there"

Anzu replies with a nod and opens a file with a picture of a Caucasian boy at eighteen years old with brown, almost blonde hair, blue eyes and a tall but kind toned body.

Name: Tyler Quinn

Rank: Warrant Officer

Height: 6'1

Weight: 180lbs

Born: Toronto, Ontario

Position: Commander

WO Quinn was the leader of Canada's tankery team, bringing the school to three yearly competitions against the United States. He has led the team to victory every time. He is a skilled commander and knows how to lead. I recommend that he be put into some sort of leadership above his own tank. He is also a nice kid with a good set of morals and honor.

"Impressive. He just better not try to act all bossy." Momo says. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Anzu replies trying to calm her down.

Next was a boy that had a slight resemblance in the face to the first, brown hair and eyes and again tall but bigger than the first. He also shared the same age as the commander.

Name: Dylan Biro

Rank: Sergeant

Height: 6'2

Weight: 210lbs

Born: Toronto, Ontario

Position: Gunner/ Second in Command

Sgt. Biro was the co-commander of Canada's tankery team, blood relative to WO Quinn on their mother's side with only a three days separation of birth. They share a strong brotherhood and make an excellent team, Quinn being the brains and Biro the brawn. He possesses and excellent hit ratio of 72%. Although he has a very unique personality Tyler will keep him in line, it never conflicts with getting the job done efficiently and fast.

"It looks like we have a new sniper on the team." Anzu says happily.

The next picture is again a boy of Caucasian decent, seventeen years old with honey blonde hair, green eyes and a relatively normal height and weight.

Name: Luke de la Fontaine

Rank: Master Corporal

Height: 5'7

Weight: 155lbs

Born: Montreal, Quebec

Position: Loader/ Radio Operator

MCpl. Fontaine hails from the French Canadian province of Quebec. He holds a slight French accent and that should hopefully not interfere with his Japanese. He has trained himself very hard in his loading and can reload the main gun three times every six seconds.

"This 'Luke' has a crazy reload time!" Anzu says smiling. "Why can't you do that Momo-chan?" Yuzu says teasingly. "It's harder than it looks you know! And don't call me Momo-chan!" she says angrily.

The final crew member was a tan skin boy with raven hair and brown eyes. He had a normal height and was seventeen years old. The girls eyed him curiously. They weren't sure of where in Canada he came from. Yuzu answered their question by telling them he was from the Northwest Territories. "Where's that?" Anzu asks with a puzzled look on her face. "In Canada" Momo says sarcastically. Anzu replies with her tongue out. Yuzu interrupts their little engagement. "I suggest we ask him when he gets here." The girls nod and continue reading.

Name: David Wayna

Rank: Corporal

Height: 5'6

Weight: 150lbs

Born: Yellowknife, Northwest Territories

Position: Driver

Cpl. Wayna comes from a native tribe known as the Inuit. He is a skilled driver and can operate the treads with pinpoint precision. He is shy around people he doesn't know but tends to open up fast when given the chance.

"Well they seem capable. So I think we just gained our ticket to the finals this year!" exclaimed Anzu. The girls all shared a smile at the prospect of winning in their last year at Oarai. "The other teams should be here any minute now so let's get ready for the announcement" says Momo.

**Tankery Sheds 1200hrs**

Miho and her team were the first ones to arrive besides the student council, who were on their tank.

"Looks like Anglerfish is the first to arrive" Momo says waving to the team. "Why did you guys need us here in such a hurry?" Miho asks curiously. "I'll tell you once everyone gets here. You don't want to spoil the surprise do you?" teases Anzu.

The girls get a curious look on their face. A few minutes later the rest of the teams Hippo, Duck, Mallard, Anteater, Rabbit and Leopon arrive also wondering what's going on. Once everyone had calmed down Anzu got on top of the Hetzer to address the girls.

"Thank you for getting her on time. As some of you may have heard. Our school is getting some new students."

The girls all started whispering amongst themselves.

Anzu continued "And the rumors about them being co-ed students from Canada are also true." She said that last part with a smile and a pause for effect. "I knew it!" yelled Saori.

The girls of Anglerfish all sweat dropped. "I told you Miho! Told you they weren't true!" she stated while jumping up and down.

Hana spoke up over her overly excited friend. "But why did we have to come to the shed to hear that? You could have just e-mailed us." "I'm glad you asked" replies Anzu. "With the arrival of the students our Sensha-Do team is getting a new crew!" Anzu states happily.

At that moment Saori looked just about to pass out.

"That means...that means" she stuttered. "We'll have a crew of boys on the team, yes." Momo said finishing her statement.

It was that moment Saori fell backwards only to be grabbed by an unusually quick Mako. The girls of Rabbit team started to freak out. They all looked up to Saori as a big sister. "Is she going to be alright?" asked Azusa the commander of Rabbit team with worry etched on her face. "She'll be awake in a few seconds." Reples Mako. Like magic Saori quickly burst awake blushing furiously and waving her hand up and down. "Sorry, sorry. I'm fine." She says still blushing. "You may want to tone it down a little Saori." Says Miho a little concerned. "Your right, sorry" she says while taking a breath

Anzu gives her a second before continuing. "So everyone, is there anymore questions?" Yukari quickly raises her hand. "Yes Yukari?" "Do you know what kind of tank they'll be drivng? Maybe a Cromwell, or a Sherman, or...?" she is stopped by Miho with her usual "Panzer halt." "Sorry" Yukari states while blushing. "We do know what tank they use buy we won't spoil it until they get here." Anzu says with a smile.

A round of awes sounds off in the sheds.

"Anymore questions?" "Um, yeah. When will they get here?" Saori asks while raising her hand. "Soon, so get in your tanks because we'll be meeting them out front." Anzu says.

The teams rush off and head to their respective vehicles. Once anglerfish is mounted up Hana asks. "Does anyone know anything about these boys?" Yukari answers with her usual knowledge about the worlds teams. "The Canadian team is pretty good! They use a mix of American and British tanks because Canada didn't really have the capacity to build a lot of armor in World War Two. So I suspect a Sherman or a Churchill or a Cromwell. They usually use either numbers or tactics depending on the opponents they face to win." She says smiling. "Im just excited that we'll finally have boys on the ship! Miporin you have to get a boyfriend! The same goes for you three!" The girls all blush. Miho gets lost in thought 'Will any even like me? Maybe I'm too shy.' She's brought out herself doubt when she hears a tank engine in the distance.

"Everyone in your tanks and park them out front!" yells Momo.

The girls drive the tanks outside and park in a line. They can all hear an engine getting louder and louder until a long barrel pokes around the corner of the buildings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that has followed and reviewed this story. I'm glad people are enjoying my first foray into writing even though it can be rough around the edges. Hopefully I addressed some issues in the first chapter with the rewrite and that this one will leave people satisfied on the approach I'm taking with the GUP universe. If not I get it and won't hold a grudge. We Canadians are a nice folk after all. -CanadianBacon**

**Severstal-** _Thanks for the in depth review. You pointed out issues and I'm grateful for that. It helps me notice these things in the future. I hope the re-write of chapter one answered some of these issues._

**brony at war and Guest- **_Thanks for the kind words_.

**Theralion- **_I get it, but I like the idea and that's why I'm writing my own. My excuse for putting boys in Oarai is because Oarai won the championship. Tyler and co would have been going to Kuromoromine otherwise. (I didn't know Maple existed until recently). The time table goes from end of school year to the first few days before the start of the new one. Haha I swear that's how I had it originally but I changed it. She'll be cold towards the boys but not a killer._

_Oh and I wanted to shout out a user by the name of __Genesis SBX. He has been kind enough to throw around ideas with me and is making me super excited to write this story so cheers man._

**Oarai School Ship 1500hrs **

Tyler and his crew just unloaded off the cargo ship onto Oarai. He noticed the ship matched the size of Bonaventure but the deck was dramatically different. Bonaventure was very militarized while Oarai look like a regular city. Well as regular it can get on top of a carrier. He passed by shops, convenience stores, malls and other places you wouldn't find on Bonaventure. He was told to meet up with the Oarai tankery team at their sheds but that was easier said than done. He had a map but the tight alleys and his poor attempt at reading the Japanese road signs didn't help. He could speak the language well enough but couldn't read it for his life.

"All stop!" he yelled over his radio to David.

David immediately halted the tank in the road.

"What's up man?" asks Dylan.

Tyler gets a disgruntled look on his face. "I'm lost"

"You're lost? First time for everything eh." Dylan said laughing.

"I can't read the signs and this map doesn't help" Tyler says smacking Dylan over the head.

"Hey piss off! Let me take a look." Dylan said while poking his head out of the second hatch. "Give me the map."

Tyler hands Dylan the map with a smile on his face. "You think you can read it? Go ahead man."

Dylan gives him a pissed off look and looks at the map for a minute. While Dylan's reading the map he notices how quiet the roads are. 'I guess everyone walks to work or something' "Alright, take a right up ahead and keep going straight. That will take you to the sheds." Dylan said handing Tyler the map. All Tyler could do was hold his mouth open in awe.

"You can read that? Tyler asks in shock while Dylan nods.

What the hell how?" Tyler says still surprised.

"Well you can't be the smartest at everything." Dylan said laughing.

Tyler shakes his head. "Aright Dave take a right up a head and keep going straight. That will take us to their sheds." Tyler said mimicking Dylan.

"You got it" said Dave putting the tank into gear.

As they continued along the road Tyler decided to give one last reminder before they arrived.

"Alright guys listen up. As I said before, be on your best behaviors and be polite. Don't go hitting on the first girl you see. Let's make a good first impression and show them we deserve to be here."

The crew voiced their acknowledgements over the radio. After a few more minutes of driving Tyler than noticed the sheds up ahead.

"Alright we're here Dave. Slow down and come around the corner. Let's make a nice entrance."

"Got it." said Dave with a chuckle.

The crew now had their heads poking out of their respective hatches eager to get a look. When finally the Firefly rounded the corner and a bunch of tanks and who could only be the crews were lined up just out front.

"It's a Firefly!" Yukari exclaimed happily with stars in her eyes jumping up and down.

"Oh like the one Saunders uses?" asked Hana.

"Yeah it's funny; the Americans actually never used the Firefly. It was the British that modified the Sherman to use a 17 pounder gun to fight tanks like the Panther's and Tiger's because the short barrel 75mm gun wasn't powerful enough. Also the tank isn't actually called a Firefly but its official designation is the Sherman 1C or VC. But the troops nicknamed the tank and it stuck." Yukari said pleased with her knowledge in everything tanks.

"You said it was the British that used Firefly's. Then why do the Canadians have one?" asked Hana.

"Well during World War Two, Canada mainly relied on the British to equip their soldiers. If you didn't know division patches you wouldn't be able to tell a British soldier from a Canadian because of the identical equipment. So they were issued the tanks in time for the Normandy landings in June 1944 to give the Canadian Armoured Divisions a punch. It's actually speculated a Firefly knocked out Michael Wittmann's Tiger." Yukari said still beaming with pride.

Hana smiled content with the answers she was given.

"Do you know everything there is about tanks Yukari?" Saori asked with a giggle.

"Huh, well I do know a lot but not everything" Yukari said while blushing.

Meanwhile Tyler and his crew were finishing their approach.

"Their all girls." Dylan says stating the obvious.

"Well ye...Did you really just say that?" Tyler said with a face palm also ignoring anything Dylan said back. He told Dave to park in front of the Hetzer which he knew was the school's student council.

As the Firefly made its final stop Tyler couldn't help but notice the odd looks he was getting from everyone. 'Are they looking at the tank or us' he wondered. Plus there was a certain orange haired girl beaming with excitement. As the tank finally stopped Tyler ordered his crew out and formed up. Fixing his beret and pushing out some creases in his uniform he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. This would be his first time putting his Japanese to use after all. Finally he stood up straight and sighing he gave a smile before beckoning Dylan to follow him. Meanwhile Anzu, Momo and Yuzu walked up to the two boys. Tyler stood there in silence not knowing what to say. Anzu decided to break the awkward silence.

"Welcomed to Oarai." she said with a smile and a bow.

Tyler took a moment before returning the bow and saying with a smile "Glad to be here. We look forward to fighting alongside national champions."

Anzu smiled at the comment "That was pretty good. Your accent needs a little work but you have the hang of it so far." She said with a pat on Tyler's back pushing him a little forward.

'Dang she packs a punch for such a small girl' he couldn't help but notice as towered over her with a two foot height difference.

"Haha thanks, I know it could use some work but I'll get it." Tyler said with a smile.

Anzu nodded before calling over Momo and Yuzu. "I'd like you to meet the rest of the student council, Momo and Yuzu." Tyler, Dylan and the girls bowed.

While Tyler and his crew were talking with Turtle team the rest of the girls were giggling and talking amongst themselves. A particular girl on Miho's crew was pretty excited.

"They're all cute." Saori whispered excitedly.

"Well they seem nice and polite." Hana said.

"Who cares about the boys, I want to get a closer look at that Firefly!" said Yukari.

Then suddenly the two boys and student council looked their way.

"Hey, who they staring at?" asked Saori.

Her question was answered when Anzu pointed at Miho and waved her over. Miho suddenly got very shy.

"Huh, okay coming." She said nervously. The ground became very interesting all of the sudden. She walked over and Anzu introduced her.

"Miho, I'd like you to meet the Canadians tankery commander Tyler Quinn."

Miho stared at Tyler for a moment, shyness overtaking her before realizing what she was doing. "Ahh sorry, it's nice to meet you." She said before noticing how nice the ground is again.

Tyler notices this and chuckles. "It's nice to meet you too Miho. I think we'll do great work together. You're a very good commander and I must say what you did in the final match was impressive. Who knew you could drift a tank like that." He says with another smile. He couldn't help but think she was cute.

Miho looks up again with a slight blush on her face from the compliment.

"Yeah me too, your team will be a good addition for us. I watched some footage of you and your team right before you got here. You're really good."

Tyler and Miho stared at each other for a moment before Anzu broke the silence with a cough. With that the two blushed slightly before returning their attention to Anzu. Tyler also noticed Dylan trying to hold back his laughter.

"Right, well how about we let everyone mingle commander?" Anzu said speaking to Miho.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, if that's okay with you Tyler?" says Miho asking the boy.

"Oh no problem at all, our gifts we brought should get here soon enough so it would be a good idea for everyone to get acquainted." He answers.

With that Tyler waves over Luke and Dave. "Hey, so were just gonna mingle a bit until the armour arrives. Introduce yourselves to everyone." Tyler says reverting back to English.

"I guess I'll go say hi to that Stug's crew first" answers Luke.

"Well hopefully that accent of yours won't get in your way." Tyler's says elbowing him in the side lightly. Luke gives Tyler a playful push before walking off towards Hippo team.

"What about you Dave?" Tyler asks his driver.

"Man I don't know. Can't I just stay with Moose?" Dave pleads.

"Come on man you have to get out of that shyness. These girls are going to be your team now. Try to make friends." Tyler says with a hint of sympathy. He knew Dave wasn't the best with new people.

"Huh, alright, I guess I'll go say hi to the crew of that Lee." He says pointing over to Rabbit team.

"Alright man, have fun. Don't get into too much trouble." Tyler says with a chuckle.

Dave just waves him off. Tyler turns to Dylan. "What about you?

"I don't know. Maybe I should head over to that Panzer IV." Dylan says with a smile.

Tyler returns his answer with a glare.

"Hahaha, alright man I'll let ya have em. I'll go say hi to that Type 89's crew. Have fun stud" Dylan says with another laugh while walking off.

Tyler is now beet red. 'I hope to God none of them understand English' he thinks while turning to face Miho and the student council which just give him curious looks.

"Are you okay?" asks Yuzu not sure on what's going on.

'Oh thank God' Tyler thinks with a sigh of relief. "Nothing, he just made a stupid joke."

"Hmm okay" Yuzu answers with a giggle.

"Um Tyler, would you like to come and meet my friends?" Miho asks him.

"Sure." Tyler responds with a smile.

"Okay come on."

Miho leads Tyler over to the Panzer where the rest of Anglerfish is waiting. The girls dismount and walk over to meet them.

"So these are your friends?" asks Tyler.

"Yup, I'd like you to meet Saori Takebe, Yukari Akiyama, Hana Isuzu and Mako Reizei." Miho says while pointing out each person respectively. The girls all share a bow and Tyler returns it.

"It's nice to meet you girls" he says with a smile. The girls soon form a semi circle around him and start asking questions. Saori was the first one to speak up.

"So Tyler, are you and your friends single?" Saori asks bluntly.

"Huh?" Tyler says surprised at the blunt question.

"Saori don't ask that" says Hana scolding her friend.

"Haha no it's alright. Yeah we are why do you ask?" Tyler answers.

"Oh, just curious" she answers with a smile.

"So what grade are you in?" asks Hana.

"Grade 12 in Canada, but I guess that means I'm a third year here now is that right?" Tyler answers her with another question.

"Uh huh, so where in Canada are you from?" asks Yukari.

"I'm born and raised in Toronto, do you know it?" The girls all shake their heads in a yes.

"That's really cool. I've never met a Canadian before." Miho says.

"Well this is my first time in Japan so I've never meet a native Japanese person before so we share that in common eh. Maybe you can show me around." Tyler says without realizing the implications. Miho immediately blushes and once again finds the dirt attractive. "But that's if it's alright with you eh." he says trying to calm her down. Instead of being embarrassed again she starts giggling and so do the rest of her crew.

"What's so funny?" Tyler asks suddenly embarrassed himself. 'Did I say something stupid?'

Hana answers his question. "You keep doing that thing." She says with another giggle.

"What thing?" he asks still confused.

"You keep saying eh. I thought that was just a stereotype." She says finally revealing the joke.

"Oh, haha yeah I guess it comes out sometimes. I can't help it." He says joining in the laugh. = They continued their small talk until a couple of recovery trucks pull up with some covered cargo.

"Looks like they've arrived, come on girls" Tyler says beckoning them to follow.

Captain Patterson gets out of one of the trucks and walks over to Tyler, while Tyler comes to attention and salutes startling the girls.

"Nice to see you Quinn, hope the boat trip over was good."

"It was sir, didn't think you'd show up." Tyler answers with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, this will be the last time I see you boys for a while. I'm here to see you off to your new school and hand out our gifts here."

"Right, thanks Cap so let's do it then eh." Tyler replies.

Tyler calls over Dylan, Luke and Dave to help him with the tarps. One by one they reveal three new tanks to the excitement of everyone and especially Yukari. The Canadians brought along three of their tanks as a sign of thanks and respect towards Japan and Oarai.

"It's a Cromwell, a Sherman and a... Churchill!" exclaimed Yukari jumping up and down and then running towards the tanks to inspect them.

The Oarai girls were in shock, they just received three good tanks. "Wow that's really nice of you." Anzu says with a tear in her eye.

"Don't be thanking me. Thank Quinn over here. He was the one that suggested we do this." The Captain said.

"Really, oh thank you!" yelled Anzu as she jumped up and hugged Tyler.

Tyler was surprised by the sudden hug but smiled anyways "Haha no problem, I thought it's the least we could do for allowing us this opportunity. I thought since you won the nationals, a lot of girls would sign up for tankery this year so I suggested we bring along some extra armour. I know your school struggles with money so I thought why not lift that stress a little. I think that Churchill will be a hell of a surprise for schools like Kuromoromine. She may be slow and doesn't pack a very big punch but you got heavy armour now." Tyler said with a smile returning the hug. After a few second Anzu relinquished the bear hug stepping down from the tall boy.

"Looks like they like em eh." Dylan said patting Tyler on the back. "Good idea."

"Thanks man. Were part of their team now and this is our school." Tyler said with a smile.

"Right, well Quinn I'm out of here now. You take care of yourselves; I'll be watching your matches closely. Good luck guys." Captain Patterson said while getting in his truck.

"We will sir, and trust me we'll win." Tyler said shaking the Captains hand.

"I don't doubt it, good luck Quinn" replied the Captain.

With that the Captain drove off to the cargo docks. It was then Miho walked up to Tyler.

"Thank you, I know you did this even though it weakens your team back home. We have a much bigger chance at winning the nationals again this year." She said with a smile.

"Oh it's no trouble honestly. There a strong team with a lot of firepower still. Besides they all agreed with my idea so there are no hard feelings about me taking the heavy." Tyler said with a chuckle.

"Even still, it's very kind of you." She said with a smile.

It was then that Momo spoke up. "Alright everyone back to your tanks and park them in the garage. Leopon, would you mind moving our new ones into the sheds?"

"Not a problem" replied Nakajima.

"Good, Miho and Tyler, we have a meeting once you find out where your room is. Alright everyone, move!" Momo yelled.

With that everyone ran to their tanks and started moving them to the garage.

"Hey Miho, mind if I join you and your friends on the walk back, I have some more questions? Plus I dont really know how to read the map." Tyler asks scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, sure that would be fine. We'll wait for you here." Replies Miho.

With that Tyler and his crew mount up. He immediately notices the look Dylan gives him.

"Huh, What?" Tyler asks already annoyed.

"You horny mutt 'Oh could I walk back with you, I have some more questions.' Yeah right man, you just want into her pants. What happened to 'no flirting with the first girl you see' huh?" Dylan says in a mocking tone while laughing hysterically.

"Shut it! It isn't like that! I just have some questions on the school and stuff. What about you? How'd your time with the Type 89 crew go?" Tyler asks defensively.

With that Dylan's mood went from laughter to a straight face. "I don't want to talk about it." He stated rather emotionlessly.

"Oh what you do? Please tell me you didn't verbally harass one of them." Tyler said with worry all over his face.

"Uh sort of, maybe, I guess I tried saying something and it came out wrong. I can bloody well read the language but can't speak it, while you're the opposite." Dylan said with a frown.

"Oh God, now I'll have to fix this. You're coming with me to apologize tomorrow. Hopefully I can fix what's left of your dignity." Tyler said with a sigh.

"Very funny." Said Dylan still clearly upset.

Meanwhile Miho and her crew were talking outside the shed waiting for Tyler.

"Wow Miporin I didn't think you'd be the first one to get a boyfriend." Saori said giggling.

"Huh, what! No it isn't like that. He's just a nice person." Miho said in shock.

"Oh come on, he's clearly got a crush on you Miporin." Saori stated teasingly.

"What, no he doesn't! He was just being polite." Miho said more quietly.

"That's why he talked to you more than any of us or was it when he blushed multiple times."

"She's got a point actually." Hana said.

"Really! Well he is kind of cute... But no I've never had a boyfriend before." Miho said still nervous.

Mako finally chimed in. "They just meet Saori. They're not in love; they're not even friends yet."

"Oh alright fine, they can just be friends for now. But I might do something if you don't." Saori said finally giving up.

Miho finally had time to think 'Does he really like me?'

**Tankery Sheds 1600hrs**

"Alright I'll see you guys tomorrow. Don't get lost on your way to your rooms and let's have a good first day. I'll see you guys for PT in the morning right? Just because we're not in a military school no more doesn't mean you can get lazy" Tyler said.

The guys nodded their heads in response and headed out. Tyler spotted Miho and her crew waiting for him. So he ran over to join them.

"Hey girls, ready to go? Tyler asks.

"Yeah, were ready"

Tyler and the girls from Anglerfish leave the school grounds and head for the dorms. On the way Tyler decided to get as much info on the school as he could.

"Hey so what time do classes start at?" he asked to no one in particular.

"School starts at 8:30. Most of the time I have to make it over to Mako's house to wake her up or she'll be late, she isn't a very good morning person." Saori said.

"How is someone supposed to function at that time in the morning?" Mako said in her usual monotone voice.

Tyler laughed at her hate of morning before saying. "Well my crew and I usually meet for a morning run at six, so that gives me plenty of time to get ready for school. I'm used to only having like ten minutes."

Mako went wide eyed before yelling. "You're insane! You do that every day?" The other girls are also a little surprised on how early Tyler and his friends get up.

"Yeah it's not so bad once you get used to it, plus it feels good." Tyler said with a laugh.

"We should try that sometime!" yelled Saori excitedly. Then the girls all turned to face her and yelled their multiple disagreements.

"Okay, never mind." Saori said with her hands up.

Tyler laughed before continuing his round of questions. "What are the teachers like?"

"Their nice, but there aren't any male teachers because this school was an all girls until recently." Hana said.

"No kidding." Tyler said with a chuckle.

"Tyler, was your school like this?" Miho asked.

"Do you mean the ship itself?" he replied. Miho shook her head in a yes. "Oh, no not at all, it was very militarized. It is a military academy so it operates like a base. As you can see we wear military combats as school uniforms and practice drill, rank all that fun stuff. There are no convenience stores, bakeries, stuff a normal city would have except one big shopping mall for all the families that lived on the ship itself."

"Oh, that sounds like my old school." Miho said a little sad.

"I guess it is in a way, but everyone that went there had fun. We all wanted that life style because most people including me plan on a military career." Tyler replied with a smile.

Miho smiled back before she asked. "You're really going to join the army after school?"

Tyler shook his head. "Maybe but that's if nothing else comes up. I've always loved history and would like to teach it one day too, so maybe I'll do that. Who knows?"

"That's kind of like my love for flower arrangements." Hana said.

"Flower arrangements?" Tyler asked with a curious look.

"Oh right I forgot that you don't normally do them in Canada. It's an art of arranging flowers into designs. I loved doing them but I also love tankery, my mother wasn't too pleased when she found out I took tankery instead of arrangements for my elective. But tankery helped me develop my own style. I believe you'll find out what you want whether it is teaching or the military. You have to find your own style." Hana said with a bright smile.

"That's very sweet of you to say Hana, thank you. I'm sure I will in time." Tyler said returning the smile.

**Oarai School Dorms 1630hrs**

In no time they arrived at the dorm sections of the ship.

"Alight these are the dorms you'll be staying in on the ship. They're pretty small and don't have much but there comfy." Miho said.

"Alright, do you know where I'm staying? I can't read the map very well." Tyler said scratching his head.

"Oh okay let me see." Miho said reaching for the map. Miho froze once she realized where he was staying. "Um, it looks like your my new neighbour." She said with a blush.

"In that case you can show him to his room Miporin, bye." Saori said dragging off Hana, Yukari and Mako rapidly while giggling.

"Uh, okay bye." Miho suddenly felt very shy and awkward being left with the new boy.

"Uh, Miho you okay?" Tyler asked a little concerned by the sudden awkwardness.

"Yup, yeah I'm fine. Come on its this way." She said while walking off at a brisk pace.

"Alright, this should be interesting." Tyler said with chuckle before running to catch up to her.

**Tyler & Miho's Complex 1700hrs**

Tyler had to keep a mild jog to keep up to Miho who was silent the whole way. When they finally reach their rooms she stopped and put her head down.

"This is it" she said pointing to the door of his room.

"Thanks, but what's up with you? You've been acting funny since your friends left." Tyler asked knowing what was probably bugging her.

"Sorry, I'm just shy. "She said quietly.

"Hey don't be were friends right? Come on you still have to take me to the student council for the meeting remember. If you want we can talk to get to know each other a little better." He said trying to wash away the awkward.

It seemed to work as Miho looked up and smiled. "Okay sure, follow me."

Miho led Tyler to the student councils office. On the way they made small talk about each other. Miho learned that Tyler was quite the history buff, rivaling Yukari and the history team. He was also passionate about the outdoors enjoying camping, fishing, mountain climbing, skydiving and what he like to call "mudding" on his dirt bike back home in Canada. He enjoys all these things and she wondered about trying some of them herself. On the other hand Tyler learned that Miho's life revolved around Sensha-Do because of her mother. She told him the story of why she moved schools in the first place and how the student council forced her into tankery. But through her friends she gained a new outlook of the sport. But before long they arrived at the office of the student council.

**Student Councils Office 1720hrs**

Tyler knocked on the door of the office and in an instant Momo whips open the door.

"Where were you, it's about time you showed up!"

"Jeez I'm sorry; Miho had to show me where I was living because I couldn't read the map." Tyler said a little scared of the angry girl in front of him.

Anzu decided to save him "It's okay; we were just about to have dinner. Why don't you join us and we can discuss the meeting while we eat." She said with a smile.

Miho and Tyler gave her a nod and sat down on the cushions. It was then Tyler realized he didn't know Japanese table etiquette too well, hell he couldn't even hold chopsticks correctly yet.

Miho noticed the look on his face and decided to try and guide him. "Before we start eating its custom to say 'I gratefully receive' and 'thank you for the meal' when we're done. So let's do this now."

Tyler and the girls say the words with Tyler getting it right the first time. "Good." Miho said with another smile.

Before long Tyler was struggling with the chopsticks. The girls giggled while Tyler blushed but they showed him the technique with him eventually getting it.

Anzu decided to get the meeting started. "Right so we called you here to discuss the upcoming Sensha-Do season and how you and your crew will play. It has been decided the Momo will step down from co-commander and the position be given to you Tyler." She said with a smile and a clap.

Tyler was shocked to say the least. "Momo is this okay with you? I don't want to overstep any lines." He said with worry.

"Yes it's alright; to be honest I wasn't a very good co-commander. You're much more seasoned than I am and I think you'll do a good job." Momo said with a rare smile.

"Thank you then. I won't let you down." He said with a yawn. "Sorry I'm just a little tired from the trip."

"No worries were almost done." Anzu said. "The last thing we need to talk about is that with school starting tomorrow we were thinking of having a practice match later this week. What do you say Miho?"

"I think it's a good idea. It'll be a good chance to see how our new crews will handle things."

"My thoughts exactly, I'm eager to take you guys on!" Tyler said cheerfully.

"Great it's settled then. Hopefully we have a bunch of people choosing tankery as their elective this year and maybe we can find some tanks around this school still." Anzu said excitedly.

Soon enough the meeting was over and everyone finished their meals. Tyler remembered what to say after he was done and him and Miho were getting ready to leave.

"Good luck on your first day of school tomorrow." Anzu said waving them goodbye.

"Yeah good luck." said Yuzu.

"Right, good luck." Said Momo

Tyler and Miho waved goodbye before leaving for their dorms. It was dark out now and Tyler couldn't believe how much time went by. On their way he also noticed Miho had warmed up a lot since their walk there which made him smile.

"Hey Miho, do you mind if we face each other in the practice match?"

"Um sure I don't see why not. Why do you ask?"

"I want to see what a national champ can do first hand." Tyler said with a grin.

Miho giggled before replying "You got it, I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

**Tyler & Miho's Complex 2100hrs**

When the two finally arrived Tyler was exhausted and Miho couldn't help but laugh at his predicament.

"Hey why don't you try sailing across the Pacific and spend the day awake without being tired." Tyler said defensively.

Miho laughed before saying "I'm sorry but you look like Mako in the mornings."

Tyler couldn't help but smile. Miho had this cute innocence to her which made his day.

"Alright you I'm going to bed. Have a goodnight."

"Goodnight." Miho said with a smile.

With that Tyler went into his room for the first time. He guessed his cousin brought his luggage to him because it was already there and he noticed a single bed in the corner of the room and promptly face planted to sleep.

"Hey cuz I brought you're..." Dylan quieted upon noticing his cousin passed out on the bed.

"Damn, I wanted to hear how the meeting went." Dylan said to the sleeping Tyler. When he left he noticed Miho still outside on the balcony staring at the stars.

"Uh hey Miho what are you doing out here?" asked Dylan.

Miho jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh you scared me."

"Sorry, so what's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking a little before bed is all."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow Miho."

"See you tomorrow."

Dylan left for his own room leaving Miho to her thoughts. 'No it's silly; he just likes me as a friend.

'But what if he doesn't?

'Maybe?'

Miho felt the tired in her eyes and decided it was time for bed. But before she could fall asleep she had one last thought. 'What if I like him?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thank you to everyone that has followed, reviewed and favorites this story. Chapter 2 was an improvement IMO but I'm not saying it was perfect. Hopefully chapter 3 will be even better and so on until I have a good understanding on how to write this crap. –CanadianBacon**

**Now, on to the Chapter!**

**Tyler's Room 0545hrs **

Tyler pulled his phone out from under his pillow before shutting off the alarm, the light temporarily blinding him before he could make out the time of 5:45. Stretching, he got out of bed and walked into the small bathroom to brush his teeth and take care of morning business. As he was leaving for the morning run with his friends he noticed a folder on the back of his front door. Inside it contained the information about his classes, lunch time, what bathrooms he was allowed to use and all other essential school information. It also told him that he would be getting his Oarai uniform tomorrow, so he should wear his regular combats to school first. 'Alright, guess I should go get the guys.' He thought before leaving his apartment.

After leaving his room he noticed his cousin, Luke and Dave waiting for him while talking about something.

"Bout time you came out of your room man. I was starting to think I'd have to wake you up." Dylan said turning around to face him.

"Yeah, yeah I was looking through the folder we were given. I'm in class 3-A. What about you guys?" Tyler said nodding his head towards his crew.

"Same here." Dylan said with a smile.

"Nice." Tyler said while giving Dylan a high five.

"I'm in 3-B." Luke said.

"Yeah me to." Dave said with a frown.

"Damn, well you guys will be fine I'm sure. We'll see you at lunch and during practice. Should give you guys some time to meet new people at least." Tyler said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah your right, I bet they separated us so we wouldn't cause so much merde. Anyways, what you'll have us do then?" Luke asked Tyler while stretching a bit.

"I was thinking that we do just a quick run around the local area to get our bearings of this place. Sound good?" Tyler said looking to his crew.

They all nodded their heads and began their run. They pointed out landmarks which Tyler noticed and put away in his head. He also noticed how quiet it was before sun up. 'I guess Mako isn't the only one that isn't good with mornings.' They ended back out-front of Tyler's apartment when the sun was coming over the horizon.

"That's enough to get you up in the morning eh." Dylan said with a huff.

Tyler nodded before checking his watch. "It's only seven. We have plenty of time before class starts." He thought out loud.

"Nice, well imma head back to shower and eat. What about you guys?" Dylan said to no one in particular.

The three others all agreed with the same plan.

"Alright then, cya guys later." Tyler said while running up the stairs to his room.

He then showered and made a quick breakfast from what was available in the small room, cereal, a banana and some coffee. He noticed the small TV sitting on a table and decided to give it a go. After surfing through channels he found some news in English. He couldn't believe his eyes on what was currently being reported. All he knew was that a picture of him and his crew with their tank was on TV.

"With the start of the new school year this morning, people are wondering what's new in Sensha-Do. Well I'm happy to report there have been some big changes. As you can see, boys have been allowed to participate this year! But what makes this crew special is that they're not from Japan, no, instead they're exchange students from Canada! Yes, Canada of all places."

'What the hell is that supposed to mean.' Tyler thought with a frown on his face.

"These four boys will be attending the Oarai high school this year and they will be battling in this year's 64th Sensha-Do tournament. We'll have some more coverage for you today as we try to get some personal interviews from these new students and some other schools." After hearing this Tyler shut off the TV.

'Great, now we'll have to deal with reporters. I wonder what the other schools are going to say about us though?' he thought. He then noticed the time on his watch and decided to get dressed and go to school. He knew it was still a little early, but what if he got lost again? So he grabbed his jacket and his backpack then headed out.

**Oarai School Ship 0800hrs**

He made sure to lock his door as he left his apartment. He looked over to Miho's door and wondered if she left for school yet. 'Should I knock and see if she's still asleep? Nah, never mind she probably left already.' As he was about to turn around and leave, the door swung open right into his face.

"Gahhh!" Tyler yelled as he fell backwards into the railing.

Miho gasped in shock to what she just did. "Quinn-san, are you alright! I'm so sorry!" she said while kneeling down to try and help him up.

"Ughh yeah, I'm fine." Tyler said while holding his nose.

"Are you sure? Let me see." Miho said while prying his hand away. As she did a line of blood came down to his mouth.

"Oh no you're bleeding! Is it broken?" Miho said while rummaging through her bag for a tissue.

"Huh? Oh shit, no it's fine. I've broken it before so don't worry." He said with a smile.

"How can you smile when your face is bleeding?" Miho said handing Tyler some tissues.

"What this? It's nothing." He said with a laugh.

Miho gave a nervous giggle before helping Tyler up.

"Thanks, anyways good morning Tai-cho." Tyler said while covering his nose with the paper.

"But I just hit you with a door. You're not mad at me?" Miho asked nervously.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? It was an accident." Tyler said with smile. "Hey do you mind if we walk to school together? I'd probably get lost otherwise."

"Uh, okay." Miho replied,

"Thanks Tai-cho." Tyler said slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Uh, you can still call me Miho if you'd like." She said blushing slightly.

"Oh, I just thought I was a little informal yesterday. I'm used to calling everyone by their first names so I sort of forgot to use an honorific or your last name." Tyler said while scratching his face in nervousness.

"Oh I see. Well you can call me Miho, I don't mind." She said with another smile.

"Alright you can call me "Tyler", no need to use an honorific to if you'd prefer. Just "Tyler" is fine." He said with a smile.

They continued walking in silence for a bit until Miho came across a familiar bakery. Tyler instantly noticed the smell.

"Wow that smells good, reminds me to buy some food for my room." He said while smelling the air.

Miho giggled before telling him that they make fresh bread every morning. Soon enough they rounded a corner where a Sunkus was located. Tyler looked it over and noticed it resembled something.

"Hey Miho, that looks just like a 7-11 back home. It's a convenience store right?" Tyler said pointing at said building.

"Huh, a 7-11? Yeah it is a convenience store. I actually do most of my shopping there."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tyler said.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Tyler decided to ask a question.

"Hey Miho I hope his isn't too personal, but why did you leave your original school and family? You mentioned something about it yesterday."

Miho got noticeably sad about the topic like she didn't want to talk about it which freaked Tyler out.

"If you don't want to you don't need to." He said with his hands moving defensively.

"No its okay, it's actually gotten a lot better this past year. Well I came to this school because I wanted to avoid tankery." She said.

"Really, who would have thought?" He said with a chuckle.

Miho laughed before continuing. "Yeah I love it now more than ever because I found MY style of tankery. But originally it was all about the Nishizumi way. Her way was intense and when an accident happened I abandoned my tank to help some drowning teammates, in turn that allowed Pravda to knock out my flag tank and win the nationals that year. My mother wouldn't accept the fact I helped my friends only that I lost. So we became distant and eventually I left and that's how I ended up here."

Tyler whistled before saying. "Wow that's something alright. You've probably heard it before but I think, no I know you did the right thing. Hell this is just a sport, not actual war. My family knows that too well." He said with a bright smile.

Miho visibly brightened at his words. "Thank you Tyler, it means a lot."

"Hey no problem, glad I could help." He said with another smile.

"What about you? You said you're family knows war all too well?" Miho asked.

"Well my family is military through and through. My father was a soldier, so were my uncles, grandpas so on. All the way back to what we can record which was my great ancestor that fought for the British in the Seven Years War in the 1700's. In turn my family has lost a lot of members into war. It's not a game like tankery, its real. So when someone tells you that you did the wrong thing by saving your friends, fuck em." Tyler said with a chuckle.

Miho was taken aback by the language a little which Tyler noticed. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to swear. Kinda happens sometimes. I'll make sure to turn off my comms in battle then. You wouldn't believe our language in a fight."

Miho giggled a little. "Its okay, has anything happened to anyone in your family recently?"

"Fortunately, no." He answered.

"I'm glad." Miho said with a smile which Tyler returned.

"Oh I forgot! What class are you in?" Tyler asked rather abruptly.

"Uh, 3-A. What about you?" Miho replied.

"Awesome, at least Ill know you and Dylan in class." Tyler replied.

"Maybe Saori and the others will be in the class too. How is Dylan-san? I haven't spoken to him much." Miho asked

"Oh he's being his usual self. An idiot, but he'll adjust...maybe." Tyler replied.

They both shared a laugh before noticing two people in front of them.

"Mako wake up! You don't want to be late for the first day of class do you?" Saori yelled to the sleepy Mako who was currently being held up.

Tyler and Miho ran up to the two of them. "Still not a morning person eh?" Tyler said teasingly.

Mako just mumbled a response.

"Morning Miho and Quinn-san" Saori said with smile.

"Morning, but you don't need to use my last name, Tyler's fine." He replied with a smile.

Saori blushed before saying. "Oh, o-okay Tyler."

"What class are you two in anyways?" Saori asked.

"3-A." Miho replied for the both of them.

"Oh same here with myself and Mako." Saori replied.

"What about Hana and Yukari?" Miho asked.

"I haven't seen them yet so I don't know." Saori replied.

"Uh, they're right here." Tyler said with a chuckle.

Saori and Miho jumped when they heard their friend's greetings.

"Ugh why didn't you tell us!" Saiori yelled.

Tyler laughed before responding "I thought it be funny."

Miho and Saori just gave Tyler a look before asking Hana and Yukari what class they were in, which they responded with 3-A.

"Were all in the same class!" yelled Yukari happily. The girls all shared in the excitement.

But they were interrupted by Mako almost falling over. Luckily Tyler ran and caught her with the help of Saori.

"Hey Mako, do you mind if I carry you to school?" Tyler asked the still half asleep girl.

Mako just opened one eye before looking at Tyler to nod her head. He then lifted her up and carried her bridal style with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Comfy?" Tyler asked with a chuckle.

"Yes." Mako replied before blushing.

One of the girls viewed this with shock, while two of them got a little jealous while the fourth got a little angry. But they all held their breath for Mako's sake. They continued the short walk to school with Mako now fully asleep.

**Oarai High school 0835hrs**

Sodoko was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for the last six students to arrive. When she spotted five students approaching her she let out a sigh. But she soon noticed the sixth in the arms of one of the new boys.

"How dare you hold a female student like that? That's three detentions for you!" she yelled at Tyler to which he responded with a puzzled look.

"Three detentions, what the hell for?" Tyler replied a little pissed off at the actions of the dome head.

"Before I say anything else, put Mako down pervert!" Sodoko yelled.

Mako woke up to the sound of yelling and stepped out of Tyler's arms. "Calm down Sodoko, he was just helping me to school. He didn't do anything inappropriate." she said with some surprising emotion in her voice.

Sodoko huffed before looking over at Tyler who gave her a cheeky smile and wink.

"Why you!" she yelled before marching over to Tyler. 'Oh shit I really pissed her off now.' He thought before Mako stepped in front of Tyler.

"Enough Sodoko he was just being silly." Mako said in pleading tone.

"Yeah I'm sorry if I did anything wrong, but I was just trying to help." Tyler said with his hands up.

Sodoko huffed before calming down and deleing the detentions. "Fine, but if I see you or your friends touching the girls Ill report you."

"You won't get but the utmost respect towards the girls here from my crew." Tyler said.

"You better shape up Mako, do you want a repeat of last year?"

Mako just walked towards the entrance.

As everyone entered the school Mako decided she needed to apologize.

"I'm sorry for getting you into trouble on your first day."

"Ah no need to, I serve to please." Tyler replied with smile.

Miho decided to chip in. "She's alright once you get to know her. For now though, you should keep a distance."

Once they entered the class Tyler saw he was seeted right beside the window with his cousin behind him, but instead he found Dylan sitting at his desk. 'Here we go' he thought. He decided to revert to his English for this one.

"What are you doing at my seat?" Tyler asked his cousin who was already somehow pissing him off.

"I don't know the view is better from here." Dylan said with a cheeky smile.

"You literally sit right behind me, at the same window." Tyler said pointing at said window getting more pissed off.

Dylan laughed before getting up and sitting at his actual desk. "What's got you so riled up?"

Tyler sat down relieved Dylan gave up so easily. He turned to face Dylan. "The first few steps I take on school property, I get called a pervert. Last thing I need is you trying to piss me off."

Dylan looked at Tyler before bursting out in laughter. The other students were now starting to look their way. "Oh shit that's hilarious! What you do huh?"

"Nothing, I just carried Mako to school since she was tired." Tyler replied.

Dylan stopped laughing and looked disappointed. "Oh that's it?"

"I hate you, you know that right?" Tyler said with a chuckle.

"Oh I know." Dylan replied with a laugh.

Miho was sitting beside them listening the entire time though she couldn't understand what they were saying she heard the anger in Tyler's voice then the happiness. 'They really must be family' she thought. Hana sat behind her, Saori beside her, Yukari in front and Mako beside Yukari. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miho you spacing out or what?" Tyler asked her with a smile.

"Huh, oh no I was just thinking." She replied.

"So what are the classes like?" Tyler asked.

"Well today should just be orientation for everyone, plus you and the new students should get introduced." She responded.

"Yeah the first day is really easy." Saori said pitching in.

"Oh alright, cool, nothing to really worry about then." Tyler said.

It was then that the teacher walked in to the class. She did her introduction and brought Tyler and a few other boys from Bonaventure up to introduce them. After that class went by pretty quickly and lunch came around.

"Ah man I can't wait for that history class." Tyler said to Dylan who just shook his head.

"Course you are." Dylan said with a laugh. "Personally I can't stand school. I just want to grad and get into the army."

"Yeah I hear ya, but I was thinking of going to University first, maybe I could be an officer." Tyler said.

"Do it man! You got the brains for it. Plus you could always do what you went to school for after the army. Hey maybe you'll be ordering my ass around all day." Dylan said enthusiastically. They both shared a laugh before Anglerfish walked up to them.

"Do you want to come eat lunch with us?" Miho asked.

"Of course, lead the way." Tyler replied.

"Oh I guess you haven't really met my cousin yet. This is Dylan Biro." Tyler said pointing to Dylan.

"Uh, nice to meet you." Dylan said in his best Japanese.

The girls giggled at the valiant attempt and responded with their greetings, except for Saori who just stared.

"Saaaaorrri." Hana said waving her hand in front of her face.

Saori just blinked in surprise and then blushed furiously. "Oh ah I'm Saori Takebe." She said sheepishly with a bow.

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Dylan." Dylan said with a confident smile and bow which just made Saori blush again.

Tyler just chuckled under his breath while the girls giggled amongst themselves.

"All right you two lets go. I don't wanna miss lunch." Tyler said while pushing Dylan away.

They all made their way to the cafeteria where Tyler spotted Luke and Dave. They were already in line waiting for their food and hadn't noticed him yet.

"Hey, guys!" Tyler yelled towards them to get their attention which they responded by looking over.

"Oh hey boss, sorry but we thought you weren't showing up anytime soon so we got in line." Luke said.

"No worries, how's the food looking." Tyler asked.

"Different." Dave said quietly.

"Well yeah I would think so." Luke responded with a chuckle.

Mako walked up behind Tyler. "They have a Western food section over there." She said pointing to a place further down the line.

"Thanks miss." Luke said with a smile.

"Thank you." Dave said quietly looking down all red faced.

Mako noticed this and got a curious look on her face. Dave just kept quiet and blushed more.

"Dave's fine. He just gets a little nervous around new people and especially girls." Tyler explained.

"Yeah he was never the type to speak up and introduce his self." Luke said the last part with more emphasis.

Dave looked at Mako nervously. "Um, I'm Dave Wayna." He said with a bow.

"Mako Reizei." She said before walking back to her group.

Dave just stood there with a blush.

"Wow looks like Dave is quite the lady killer." Luke said teasingly to which Dave just punched him in the arm.

"Hey come by and sit at our table once we get our food." Tyler said walking back to the group.

"You got it boss." Luke replied.

Tyler rejoined everyone in line and decided to stick with a chicken burger and some fries. He didn't really feel like exploring his food options at school. Once he and everyone sat down Luke and Dave found their way over to their table. Everyone said their introductions and began eating.

"Damn this is good. Way better than what they feed us at Bonaventure." Dylan said happily.

"Hell yeah, do you remember the powdered eggs for breakfast?" Tyler said with a shiver.

The three other guys got a little green at the thought of those little devils.

"Oh, please man don't remind me when I'm eating." Luke said pushing his plate away. The girls just looked at them confused. Tyler decided to explain.

"Back at our school we had powdered scrambled eggs for breakfast most of the time. Everyone who came to the school in grade nine or I guess that would be first year for you. Anyways, every freshman, including us would grab the eggs for breakfast. If only we knew they were the most disgusting thing you'd ever eaten. My poor cousin over here couldn't help but spit them right back out! But poor Luke over here couldn't hold his breakfast." Tyler said with a laugh at the end not noticing that everyone else had stopped eating after the story.

Tyler sighed a little before apologizing. "Sorry guys I got a little carried away."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before breaking out into laughter. Some pointed at Dylan while other teased Luke.

"Hey Tyler-san, what was living at your school like?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Well it did everything the actual army would do in basic training. Most people that went to the school want a military career so it's a great place to start. Actually, all graduates got to skip regular basic training and were allowed to move onto their next round of training. You got the whole experience. You woke up at 5 am sharp and then did PT 10 minutes after. After that it was classes, instructions, and all that fun stuff until six in the evening. Every second weekend was strictly set for tankery practice and training if you took it as an optional. Otherwise you could have chosen the Infantry or Air versions of tankery. I don't know what they would call them in Japan. It was a lot of fun, and I kind of miss it. But Oarai is home now and I'm sure my crew here agrees with me." Tyler finished pointing at his friends who all nodded in agreement.

"That sounds awesome!" Yukari yelled excitedly.

Miho looked at Tyler's beret and had to ask. "Tyler, what does that symbol on your beret represent?"

Tyler held up his beret and saw what she was talking about. "Oh this is what final year students get. It's just the Canadian militaries coat of arms. It's not really a particular division's cap badge, but it gives you a sense of pride when you finally get it. A lot of kids quit or fail out because it's an intense school."

"You must have worked really hard then. Oarai must seem like a holiday compared to that." Miho said.

Tyler and his friends laughed. "You got that right." Dylan said.

"Anyways I hear you're quite the history wiz there Yukari." Tyler said.

"Uh yeah I guess. I'm not like Hippo team though. I mostly know lots of stuff about tanks and military equipment." She said

"That's cool. I actually collected some army rations and other stuff when I lived back home. Me, my brother and this moron over here would dress up in World War Two gear and run around the streets shooting invisible guys and making fires to cook the MRE's." Tyler said with a laugh.

Yukari's eyes widened when she heard that he also collected military memorabilia. "Really! I have so many different rations, clothing and other stuff. But I never really got to use them because no one had the same likes as me." Yukari said.

"Why don't you show me and Dylan sometime? We could even go camping or something and put it all too good use." Tyler said with a smile.

Yukari had a really hard time not jumping up and down in excitement. "That would be so cool! She exclaimed.

"What about you guys? How's a camping trip sound?" Tyler asked everyone else.

"I'm down." Dylan replied.

"Same here." Luke and Dave said at the same time to which they looked at each other with a confused expression on their faces.

"That's a really good idea. I think I speak for everyone when I say we'll go." Miho said with Hana, Saori, and Mako nodding.

"You guys are the best. It's going to be so awesome." Yukari said happily.

Everyone continued eating and talking amongst themselves. Even Dave had opened up a bit to Mako which made Tyler smile. He was just sitting there admiring how well everyone got along together when Miho tapped his shoulder breaking him out of his stupor.

"Now you're zoning out." She joked.

"Hah sorry, I'm just glad everyone's getting along. To be honest I was worried the guys would struggle living here, but I see I was wrong." Tyler said with a smile.

"You're a good friend. I'm excited to see how well you fight though." she said.

"Oh really, well you won't be disappointed." Tyler said with wide grin which slightly worried Miho.

'Why is he so confident?' she thought to herself.

Soon after the lunch bell rang for everyone to return to class. Tyler got up to put away his tray "Hey guys, me Dylan, Luke and Dave are gonna go on to class. See ya there." Tyler and Dylan left down the hall to the surprise of everyone else.

'He isn't going to walk back with me? Wait why do I even care?' Miho shook her head of these thoughts before joining her friends.

"That was...strange." Hana said with a puzzled look.

"I thought they would have walked back with us." Saori said sadly.

The girls all agreed it was a little strange for them to suddenly split off like that. 'I wonder what their up to?' Miho thought to herself.

**Oarai School Halls 1200hrs**

Tyler and his friends stopped in front of his locker.

"So what do you guys think? Should we show em what some actual tankers can do?" Tyler asked in English.

"Hell yeah man, no holding back. I'm raring to kick some ass." Dylan said punching his other hand.

"You got that right!" Luke yelled.

"Hope their prepared to feel some pain from the North." Dave said louder than normal.

Tyler smiled; he knew his guys wouldn't let him down, even though he and his buds were friends with the Oarai girls. Hell he liked Miho but he had to show her there was a way for her to still lose. As her friend, he had to beat her. He wanted their final year to be their best. Another national win would be a great way to end things.

**Oarai Classroom 3-A 1210hrs**

"Alright, let's get to class. Hopefully they won't hate us after practice today." Tyler said with a little worry in his voice.

Tyler and Dylan headed to their class while Luke and Dave went to theirs. Tyler and Dylan were almost late getting back. Miho smiled when she saw them come in and sit down.

"We thought you were going to be late. What kept you?" Saori asked Dylan.

"Nothing, Tyler just wanted to show us his locker in case we needed to put anything away." Dylan lied.

"Huh, okay but be careful. You don't want to be late to class." Saori said with a smile.

Miho and the others listened in on the conversation and accepted the answer, but Miho noticed Tyler looked a little troubled.

"Uh, Tyler are you all right?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah I'm great, thanks for asking." He responded with a forced smile.

Miho couldn't help but feel something was off. He wasn't his normal self. He was hiding something, it was easy to see. But what bothered her more was that he was lying.

After a while the teacher returned and class resumed. But Miho couldn't get her mind of him. 'Something is definitely wrong.' She thought.

Class finished soon after and everyone was told to assemble in the gym for an assembly.

"What do you think that's all about?" Dylan asked.

"The student council are going to hold the introductions for the electives this year. It happens around this time every year." Hana explained.

"There will probably be a lot on tankery this year too." Yukari added.

As everyone entered the gym Tyler noticed the student council on stage. Anzu was smiling proudly with her hands on her hips, Momo looking calm as ever and Yuzu was looking nervous. He found his way to some space on the floor with Dylan on his right and Miho on his left. He then saw Luke and Dave and waved them over.

"How's class going guys?" Luke asked.

"Good, how about you?" Tyler responded.

"A little boring but we got the hotties from the volleyball team in there with us." Luke said in English.

"Oh that reminds me." Tyler said looking over to Dylan. "You have some apologizing to do jackass."

"Fuck, I thought you were going to forget about it. Thanks man." Dylan said sarcastically looking over to Luke.

"No problem man." Luke replied with a cheeky smile.

"After this assembly you're coming with me to say sorry." Tyler said diverting Dylan's attention back to him.

"Yeah, yeah." Dylan said defeated.

Tyler saw Miho and her friends looking at him. "Sorry about going back to English, but I prefer giving them hell in English. I don't really want people understanding what I have to say." He said with a laugh.

Miho laughed "It's alright, but maybe I should try learning English."

"If you want I can try teaching you." Tyler said with a smile.

"Maybe." Miho replied.

'At least he's back to normal.' She thought.

It was then Anzu spoke up to the students.

"Welcome back everyone! I'm happy to see a lot of familiar faces here today. But as you know we have some new faces in our school this year. But we'll get to them later. It's time to introduce our electives for this year!"

"Now, because of our new cooperation with the Canadian school HMCS Bonaventure we have acquired two new electives this year." Momo continued.

With that the lights dimmed while the council left the stage and a video started to play. Tyler immediately recognized it was of Bonaventure's second elective which revolved around infantry combat. The video depicted the students from Bonaventure fighting in Second World War era infantry equipment and gear against another school which dressed in World War Two German era uniforms. The full sounds of the rifles, machine guns and other weapons could be heard. The video ended with Bonaventure's troops capturing the town from the enemy and hoisting the Canadian flag of the era.

The video ended and the trio returned to the stage with Anzu taking the mic.

"That was footage of infantry combat. A newer elective practiced by only a few schools around the world at the moment. Don't worry everything is harmless. The weapons use lasers to determine if a student is KIA or wounded. The Canadians have sent some of their teachers and students to help with training. Now who would like to try infantry combat?" Anzu finished.

Tyler was surprised by the large amount of students raising their hands.

"Wow, there a lot of support for it. Surprising to say the least." He said.

"It's glorified paintball." Dylan said with a chuckle.

"Our next elective is another relatively new sport that involves skill, quick thinking and an iron stomach." Anzu joked.

With that the lights dimmed once more and another video started playing.

"No fucking way." Tyler said in English.

"Hey isn't that..." Dylan started.

"My brother." Tyler finished with a smile.

Miho looked at them sand saw Tyler smiling but not knowing the reason.

The video started out with a shot of a Spitfire Mk 9's cockpit. Its pilot's features were probably discernible to anyone else but Tyler and Dylan. The camera then changed to gun view showing said Spitfire on the tail of a Bf109 G-6 before the 7.7mm machine guns and 20mm cannons opened up on the Bf109 before red smoke trailed the plane. A montage then played out showcasing different aircraft and dogfights before finishing with his brothers squadron doing a flyby.

The crowds chatter was even louder this time around. Anzu had to clear her throat to get everyone to quiet down.

"That there was the aerial combat elective. Once again everything is completely safe and Canada has sent some of its teachers and pilots to help any students that want to take aerial combat as their elective. Unfortunately, you won't be participating in any tournaments because of the dangers to new pilots, but you can still spend your time training to fight next year. Now who's interested in aerial combat?" Anzu finished.

Even more hands went up this time and the cheering was louder.

"That's what I like to see! Now let move onto the best elective you can choose." Anzu said with a big smile.

Another video started to play but everyone already knew what was going to be shown. It was a montage of footage from last year's season finishing with Miho holding the victory banner in the air.

Tyler noticed her blush a little from the attention she was now receiving.

"Do I have to really ask? Who wants to join tankery this year!?" Anzu yelled.

It seemed like the entire school erupted into cheers.

"Well its looks like we're going to be getting some new crews for those tanks you brought." Miho said with a smile.

"Let's just hope we brought enough." Tyler joked to which Miho giggled.

"Maybe there's some still on the ship?" Yukari said.

"There are places we haven't checked yet." Hana added.

Anzu spoke up trying to calm everyone down to no avail until Momo took the mic and yelled which got everyone's attention.

"Thank you. Now can I please have Tyler and his crew come up stage with us." Anzu asked.

Tyler and his crew and walked up on stage not really knowing what's going on.

"I'm happy to introduce our new students and teachers from Canada." Anzu stated.

With that a group of students and teachers Tyler recognized from Bonaventure came from back stage to join him and his crew. But one person stood out and he was walking towards him with a smile on his face. "What in god's name are you doing here." Tyler said giving his brother a hug with Dylan doing the same.

"I'll tell you in a sec." Connor answered.

"These are your new teachers and students that will help train you for the elective that you choose." Anzu said. She then introduced everyone including his brother and his squadron. She then finished the ceremony and released all the students.

"So you're telling me that you'll be training the students here plus flying for Oarai?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah man. I'll be fighting for Oarai in their aerial combat tournament with my four other pilots." Connor answered.

"Why the hell wasn't I told?" Tyler asked.

"Well it was kinda last minute that the school decided to go along with the plan so I only got here this morning. Anyways Ill catch up later I have to go take care of some things." Connor said giving Tyler another hug.

"Yeah see ya around." Tyler said shaking his head with a smile.

"Hey boss we gotta go. We have to prepare for our first practice." Luke said checking his watch.

"Let's go." Tyler answered before leaving for the tankery sheds.

**Oarai Tankery Sheds 1500hrs**

As Tyler and his crew entered the sheds they noticed a few new faces besides the regular Oarai crews standing around in groups looking nervous or excited.

"Must be the newbies." Dylan stated.

"Yeah, this should be good." Luke responded with a chuckle.

They finished walking up to their Sherman and gathered around.

"Hey so what's the deal between you and Miho?" Luke asked with smirk.

"What!? Nothing man, were just friends." Tyler said acting surprised.

"Wow you're an even worse liar than I thought. Come on man just admit it."

Tyler sighed before giving in. "Yeah fine I like her, but I can't do anything about it right now."

"Why not?"

"We just met yesterday." Tyler said with a chuckle.

"He's got a point." Dave said out of nowhere.

"What do you know?" Luke responded with a slap to Dave's arm.

The guys all shared a laugh before Ami Chono walked in to address the students. Everyone formed up while Tyler and Miho were called over.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm glad to see we have a bunch of new faces today along with everyone else. We'll be having our first practice very shortly right after a quick lesson. All we have to do now is divide up the teams and decide where our new students will go." Chono said addressing the students.

She turned to Miho and Tyler to discuss the details. "How are we doing this commander?" she asked Miho.

"I was thinking we should divide our original eight teams equally between Tyler and me. We'll also do the same with the remaining three new teams excluding Tyler's crew." Miho stated.

"So an equal fight it is then..." Chono started before Tyler interrupted.

"Why not leave the three new teams on Miho's side." Tyler stated.

Miho looked at him with surprise.

"But you'll be outnumbered 2:1." Chono stated.

"Then it should be an interesting fight." Tyler replied.

Chono gave him a smirk before turning to Miho. "What do you think?"

Miho looked at Tyler then back to Chono. "Okay." She said firmly.

They then discussed how the teams would be divided. It was decided upon that Tyler would take teams Duck, Rabbit and Mallard. They would also be transferring to the three tanks Tyler brought with him from Bonaventure. Duck would now operate the Cromwell with someone from Rabbit because the Sherman was only a five man crew, not six. The rest of Rabbit team were given the Sherman because of the similarities to the M3 Lee. Finally, the three girls from Mallard would take over the Churchill with a couple new crewmates. The rest were going to be on Miho's team.

"Alright that's that then. I have information on all the new students that picked tankery as their elective. I think there are also a couple of girls that would fit in nicely with Mallard team." Chono said. With that Chono turned back to the crowd to address the students.

"Because of the lack of tanks, we can only have three new teams for the moment until we find or buy some more vehicles. Now I need one group of six and two groups of four." Chono stated.

After a minute the groups eventually formed from students that were already friends with each other or had nowhere to go.

"You three will be are new crews starting today." The three groups started smiling and talking amongst themselves.

"The rest of you are going to have to train with our current crews until we acquire more armour. Now I need a volunteer from Rabbit team to transfer to Duck team. Unfortunately, the Sherman is only a five man, or girl crew."

Luckily it seemed that there weren't any problems and Aya Oono volunteered to go crew with Duck team for the time being.

"Lastly, I need Hikaru Watanabe and Suzu Hashimoto to step forward."

Two girls with very similar bowl cuts to Sodoko stepped forward. 'Oh great more clones.' Tyler thought to himself.

"You two will be crewing up with Mallard team from now on." The two girls saluted before joining Sodoko and her crew.

"Now then, everyone has an hour to get their tanks prepped for our first practice match. I expect everyone to help the new students out." Chono finished before leaving the sheds she turned to Tyler and Miho. "I'm looking forward to it."

**Oarai Tankery Sheds 1600hrs**

Ami Chono returned seeing everyone hard at work teaching the new students the basics of their tanks which they were surprisingly handling well already.

She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention before speaking.

"This will be an elimination style match. All enemy tanks must be knocked out to win, so mount up!" She commanded.

With that Tyler ran to his Firefly but ran into Miho first.

"Looks like this is going to be our first match, good luck." Tyler said with a smile.

"Yeah you too" Miho replied with a smile.

"My boys will make sure not to hurt you guys too bad." Tyler joked to which Miho just laughed before turning to her tank.

Tyler climbed up his Sherman and dropped into his hatch. He put his radio set over his head and told Dave to start her up. The Sherman came to life with a few loud roars before settling into its normal rumbling.

"All tanks move to your starting positions." Chono said over the radio.

"All right Dave you heard her. Let's get this beast moving!" Tyler commanded. The Sherman inched forward before moving out of the sheds and into the open fields. Tyler looked behind him and saw his teammates following close behind.

"Radio check, you guys copy?" Tyler asked.

"Loud and clear." Taeko responded for Duck team.

"I hear you." Yuuki replied for Rabbit.

He didn't get any reply from mallard team. "Sodoko you there?"

"Do you copy?" he asked.

"Don't call me Sodoko!" she yelled over the radio.

"Then answer me the first time!?" Tyler yelled over the radio a little pissed.

Sodoko was surprised by the outburst. "Okay, sorry."

"Its fine, just don't let it happen again." Tyler replied calm once again.

"Everyone listen up. I know were outnumbered but here is the plan. My Firefly is going to find a hull down position somewhere in the hill or forests. Duck and Mallard are going to wait in ambush 500m in front of me while Rabbit draws them in to the kill zone. Miho isn't stupid, she probably won't take the bait, but the new students might not listen and follow. If they do we'll take them out, if not we'll advance to contact in an arrow formation. Mallard will be a juicy target in front but with the heavy armor of the Churchill they can take the shots from distance. Duck and Rabbit will form up on the flanks using speed to their advantage while my Firefly will pick of targets from a distance. Sound good?" Tyler finished and everyone gave their agreements.

Dylan tapped Tyler's leg. "You know what they say about plans right?"

"No battle plan survives contact with the enemy." Tyler replied. "But that's where I excel." Tyler said with a grin.

After a few more minutes of driving they reached their starting position. Tyler looked over the map the entire drive and found a preferable spot for his ambush. His Firefly could get hull down on a hill facing a valley flanked by two tree lines. 'It's the perfect spot but it could also seriously screw me over if she uses those trees to sneak up on us.' He thought to himself.

The radio opened up with Chono on the line. "Remember everyone, tankery begins and ends with a bow."

"Let's have a good match." Everyone said.

"Match start!" Chono said.

"Everyone move to grid 0253. Set up just as planned. Our main target is Miho's Panzer, if we can take her out first her team will go into disarray." Tyler ordered over the radio.

The four tanks retreated to their spot and got into position. It was just like the map said, a hill where he could go hull down facing a valley with two tree lines on each side. "Alright Rabbit, begin your run. Don't engage unless you have a clear shot or you're fired upon." Tyler ordered.

"Copy that." Yuuki responded. The Sherman sped off into the distance and out of visual sight.

"Duck, Mallard. Pre-sight your guns to the edge of the valley but keep watch for any surprises."

"Roger." Taeko replied.

"Okay." Sodoko responded.

Tyler looked at Luke. "Load smoke."

"Smoke?" Luke replied as he did so.

"I have a feeling Rabbit team is going to need some cover."

"Wouldn't that give our position away?" Dylan asked.

"If the three new crews follow Rabbit as planned it won't matter, but if everyone follows they'll be under a lot of fire. I want to give them some chance to escape." Tyler replied.

"Roger." Dylan and Luke answered.

'Alright Miho, let's see what you got' Tyler thought to himself.

**Miho's Panzer IV 1618hrs**

Miho was scanning the area with her body out of the tank like always. She sent out Anteater to do some recon but so far they haven't spotted anything.

"What do you think their doing?" Saori asked.

"They may be hiding for an ambush or sneaking through the forests." Miho answered.

Suddenly Miho heard a BANG and then a BOOM as Anteaters Chi-Nu burst into flames and a white flag popped out of the top. She looked to where she heard the shot come from and she saw Rabbit teams M4 in the forest.

"Is everyone alright!?" Saori screamed over the radio.

"Were okay!" Nekota replied over the radio.

The Sherman quickly pulled back and started retreating. She ordered her tanks to follow. She realized that it was probably leading her tanks into a trap like she said earlier. It's where Tyler's tank excels.

"Follow the Sherman but be vigilant. I want to see where it leads us." She ordered over her radio.

The remaining seven tanks pursued Rabbit team into a valley. Suddenly another BANG was heard but this time much louder.

"STOP!" she yelled but to no avail as the three new crews just kept chasing the Sherman. She cringed as she heard the round approach but instead of an explosion, white smoke obscured her vision. A few moments after two more BANGS' were heard along with two BOOMS'. She could only guess two of the three tanks that continued to follow were knocked out. Then another round of explosions was heard.

'I can't see what's happening.' She thought getting slightly frustrated and worried.

"Reverse out of this smoke. No one move forward until its clear." She ordered over the radio.

Another loud BANG was heard but no BOOM. 'He's deploying smoke again? Why?'

**Tyler's Firefly 1624hrs- Right after the Newbs Were Taken Out**

"Hell yeah we got all three of the fuckers!" Dylan cheered and looked at Tyler who had a straight face on.

"Those were the three new crews. They still have the Tiger, Stug, Hetzer and the Pz 4. Take your pick on which one you want to take us out." Tyler said with a chuckle.

Dylan got serious again as he remembered it wasn't exactly over. Now it was even.

"Load another round of smoke and throw it in their face!" Tyler ordered to which Luke and Dylan systematically loaded and fired the 17 pounder.

"Everyone full throttle ahead, form up into the arrow formation as planned. I want accurate fire on my orders. Go, go, go!" he ordered over his radio.

His Firefly roared to life as it crested the hill and sped down the incline. He formed up with his three other teammates. Suddenly a round came screaming overhead missing by a margin.

"Fuck, what was that." Dylan yelled.

"That was an 88. The god damn Tigers firing through the smoke." Tyler replied.

Another round went flying by soon after. "Fuck this! Spread out and keep moving go,go,go!" Tyler yelled

"Dave left stick and move into that tree line. I want to be able to put flanking fire on them when Mallard, Duck and Rabbit pass through the smoke." He ordered his driver.

"Rabbit, Mallard and Duck keep moving through the smoke and don't stop for anything. I want you right in their faces." Tyler ordered.

The three tanks gave their replies before moving through the smoke which was slowly disappearing. Tyler's Firefly was now on the far left side of where Miho's tanks should be. He brought his binoculars up and just noticed a yellow gun aiming right at him. "FULL STOP!" he yelled to Dave. The round scraped the front of his tank. It was Turtle teams Hetzer.

"Right stick now! Dylan can you hit the son of bitch!?" Tyler asked.

"I got her." He answered calmly. BANG the 17 pounder fired off its AP round, the gun spitting out the discarded shell casing. The round smacked the Hetzer in the front plate knocking it out. "Holy shit that was close." Tyler said with a sigh. He brought up his binoculars once more and noticed his three teammates were engaged with the final three of Miho's team in close quarters.

"Rabbit and Duck focus fire on one tank. The Sherman can fire on the move a little better than the Cromwell so take your time when you aim your shots." Tyler said.

"Roger!" Taeko replied.

"You got it Tai-cho!" Yuuki answered.

"Hey, can you hit them from here?" Tyler asked Dylan.

"Get me just a bit closer and I can get each one for ya." Dylan said confidently.

"Good. You heard em Dave let's move and finish this." Tyler said.

"Roger." Dave replied putting the Firefly in motion.

Suddenly Rabbit teams Sherman burst into flames with the white flag poking out of the top with Duck teams Cromwell following suit. The armor and accuracy of the Tiger P won out against the weaker short barrel 75mm.

"Shit, are you guys all right?" Tyler asked his teammates.

"Were fine." And "Were okay" was heard over the radio.

"Mallard, how are you doing?" Tyler asked the Churchill's commander.

"Not good!" Sodoko yelled over another DING of a shell bouncing off the heavy armor, until finally it gave way after another round and a white flag popped out of the Churchill.

"Looks like it just us you guys." Tyler said to his crew. "This good enough man?" he asked Dylan.

"Plenty." He replied with a smile.

'Looks like this ends here' Tyler thought.

"Fire on my mark. FIRE!" Tyler yelled and the gun spat out another shell straight at the Stug before it bounced back with a white flag popping out of its top.

The Tiger (P) returned fire but missed because it was firing on the move.

"Loaded!" Luke yelled.

"Ready!" Dylan yelled

"Fire!" Tyler responded

"That's two." Dylan said calmly as the shell hit the Tigers plate knocking it out.

"Loaded!"

"Ready!"

Tyler took one last look through his binoculars but he wish he didn't. Miho looked right at him from her tank, an expression of shock or something written on her face.

"Uhhh boss? I said loaded. Boss!" Luke yelled trying to get Tyler's attention.

"Huh oh right...fire." Tyler said with a sigh as he sat back into his chair.

Dylan didn't count the kill this time as he pulled the trigger. The 17pounder roared as it spat out its last shell of the day.

**Woooooo that was a big one, 8,750 words. New record for a chapter and I'm damn proud. So to recap, Tyler and co were on the news! It would be surprising if there wasn't any coverage on such a topic. Expect to see those interviews next chapter. Some character development during this first day at school. We learn some more of Tyler's past/family. That argument with Sodoko was really fun to write for some reason. Some more character development from people other than Tyler. Even some romance development. Yes I know Saori is kinda a given but I think her and Dylan complement each other pretty well. Yukari finally gets to show someone all her cool memorabilia that enjoys it as much as her. We learn about what life was like on Bonaventure (This is based off my cousin's accounts of actual basic training in the Canadian Army.) We got to see Tyler's actual goal for the day which was to beat Miho at tankery pretty severely. He just wants to help her improve. So what do you guys think? Should I keep everything separate or incorporate the three types of combat in one? Or maybe just planes and tanks? I honestly introduced infantry and air combat because why not? I'm probably just going to keep Connor his squadron as side characters. You know that whole part hwere I had to explain things with Chono? Yeah! Well fuck that shit! It was so goddamn boring to write I think I slacked a little. Anyways the big finale! My first tank battle! How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me! It's hard to get what's in your head on paper...or screen. But I think it was pretty good. Showed the way Tyler thinks when it comes to his battles. Use the tanks for their advantages. Deploy countermeasures to inhibit your enemy AKA smoke. It's something I find overlooked a lot but smoke in WW2 armored warfare was something necessary especially if you went up against tanks that outgunned you. It let you close the gap, close one or flank the enemy. Plus it's good for pissing people off haha. Anyways enough of this, I hope you enjoyed so please follow, fav and review- CanadianBacon**

**P.S With games like AC Unity, AC Rouge, Dragon Age Inquisition, Far Cry 4 and the Pokémon remakes I'll be a bit of a slacker when it come to writing this month sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back from my break with chapter 4 of GUP: The Great White North Comes to Oarai. It's been a busy gaming season and Christmas is right around the corner. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys chapter four and I'm sure there will be mistakes but this is a learning experience for me. -CanadianBacon**

**Reviewer discussion**

**Severstal- **_I see what you mean about the uniforms. I should have pointed out that Bonaventure's uniform IS the combats their students wear. Combats are issued in the first week for basic training in the Canadian military, and since the Canadian school is a form of basic training the students are issued them instead of your typical cargo shorts and golf shirts. I was making a little joke haha. Canada is usually overshadowed in international politics by our older brother to the South. My biggest issue with honorifics is that I don't use them. I had to research and find where they fit and which ones were right. Have mercy on this barbaric gaijin. Miho's back story is really a thing she only told people in person. Yes Tyler and co has watched the tournament but they didn't really know the girls. I agree with you 100% when it comes to military sacrifice but Sensha-Do is a sport practiced by high schools. Not open warfare where Generals must lose 100s of men to take a hill. That's why Tyler pointed out the bull. That part was really fun to write for some reason :). Ugh yeah I forgot it was only the second day *_*. You're right about air combat being dangerous. Mid air collisions, engine failures ect. The all Canadian air crew stems from the fact no Oarai students are certified pilots. The story will be just tanks with cameos from air and infantry. Well let's hope I addressed the issues of Tyler's decision this chapter. Jeez you do your research, I know smoke rounds need to be adjusted but let's all assume Tyler's crew did do said adjustments and didn't kill themselves haha. Anyways the battles second half was lackluster, I see that and hopefully it will improve. _

**Theralion-**_Most of your points are the same as Severstal so I won't go into another huge paragraph but I will answer your unique points the best I can. I see what you mean about the way Tyler handled Miho's story. Sure he could have been a little more respectful, but that's the way he thinks. Free thinking is something the military advocates on a certain scale. Soldiers are not machines, their just people. But you also can't be disobeying every order you get. What I'm trying to say is Tyler approached the topic that way. He understands no victory is without sacrifice but again tankery is a sport, not real war I understand where Miho's mom is coming from. But if my hockey coach let someone die on the ice because of a slash to the neck so our team could score for example, there would be a lot of court case to say the least. His goal is not to defeat her and be the bad guy. He wants to help her improve and absolutely destroy the competition this year. _

**Chapter 4**

**Oarai Practice Field 1700hrs**

The symbolic white flag popped out of Miho's Panzer IV signalling the matches end. Dylan hit Tyler's leg and gave him thumbs up. "Good win guys." Tyler said over his tank radio.

The radio crackled to life with Chono on the line "Good match everyone. Now leave the immobilized tanks and return to the sheds so the recovery crews can pick them up."

Miho and her friends were sitting in their tank a little dirty from the smoke and debris due to the shell from the 17pounder. "That's the second time we've been hit by a Firefly." Saori said with a pout.

"Quite the impact." Hana added.

They then heard a tank approaching them from the outside and they all popped out of their respective hatches to see who it was. Tyler's' firefly was rolling up along them with him and his crew waving in their direction.

"Hey, do you guys want a ride back? We don't have much room in the tank but me, Dylan and Luke will give up our seats, whoever is left can ride shotgun with us out here." Tyler said with a smile.

The girls looked at Miho before she returned the smile. "Yes, thank you."

"Don't mention it. Here, jump across." Tyler said gesturing them to jump from their tank's to his. The girls got out of their tank and jumped over on after another while the guys caught them. When it was Hana's turn her foot caught the side skirt of the Panzer IV and she went tumbling. She let out a squel before someone grabbed her.

"Whoa I gotcha. "Tyler said as her caught her arm.

Hana's heart was racing due to the fact she almost really hurt herself. "Thank you." she said in between breaths.

Tyler gave her a pat on her back before he stuck his head in his hatch. "Alright we have everyone Dave. Roll her back to the sheds."

"Roger that." He replied putting the Sherman into gear.

The tank jerked forward making everyone lose their footing a little. Tyler quickly grabbed onto the HMG he had mounted on the turret while everyone else reached for a grip on anything. "So who wants to go inside?"

Yukari quickly raised her hand not missing the opportunity to see the inside of the Firefly. "Can I please?"

"Sure go ahead." Tyler replied with a laugh. She quickly climbed into the tank and sat in the loaders seat. Everyone could hear her excitement over the engine.

"Is she always like that?" Luke asked with a chuckle.

The girls giggled before Miho replied. "It's her Panzer high; she'll never lose that love for tanks."

"Who's next?" Tyler asked.

Hana raised her hand next. "Can I sit in the gunner's seat?"

"Yeah go on ahead."

She clambered into the seat and played around with the sights and turret controls getting a feel for the different tank. "It feels a lot heavier than the Kwk."

"Look at the size of the shells!" Yukari exclaimed as she hefted one into her arms. "There so heavy." She said before putting it back carefully.

"Alright, room for one more and as a bonus it's the best seat in the house." Tyler said with a smirk.

"Um, can I have a look?" Miho said shyly. She was curious on what it looked like from his perspective.

"Yeah, here let me give you a hand." Tyler said helping Miho into his seat.

As she sat down she noticed that even though it wasn't as "furnished" as her tank when they started out but she could tell they still personalized theirs, hanging pictures and other items around the space. She knew it was rude to snoop but for some reason she couldn't help herself. She started looking at Tyler's area finding pictures of him and who she guessed was his family, him and his friends in front of their tank with trophies in hand and a few others of him and a rather pretty girl she didn't know but it seemed they were close. She felt of ting of jealousy towards the girl for some reason. 'Who is that? A girlfriend? He hasn't mentioned anything about a girl.' She pushed these thoughts away and continued looking around. Besides a few bags and other items she found a couple of strange looking bottles which she guessed were alcohol from home. She opened one to sniff the contents and immediately regretted the decision. 'Oh that smells bad, how does he drink this?' Putting the bottle away she noticed something a little hidden. Miho looked up and noticed he was talking with Saori and Mako so she gained the courage and pulled whatever it was out and gasped when she realized it was a revolver in a holster.

"Find anything interesting." Tyler said sarcastically.

"Eep!" Miho squealed loudly as she threw the pistol in the air from her jump trying to hopelessly catch it.

Before she could Tyler caught it with a laugh. "Careful with this. It could put a big hole in somebody." Everyone in the tank except for Dave was looking her way now curious on what was happening.

"Uh...ah..." Miho was too embarrassed for words but she knew she had to say something.

"I'm so sorry I was looking through your things! Please forgive me!" She pleaded bowing in his direction.

Tyler was taken aback by how...scared she seemed. "Hey don't worry about it, no harm done."

"You're not mad?" Miho said surprised.

"No, it's all good." He replied.

"Where did you get that?" Yukari chimed in.

"Oh, it was my Granddads. Actually so was this." Tyler replied patting the hull.

"Really that's so cool! But isn't it dangerous and illegal to have that?" Yukari said pointing to the pistol.

"I don't keep it loaded but just in case let's keep it a secret for now okay. Bonaventure didn't have a problem with it but I don't how Oarai would react to a student keeping a live weapon in their tank." He said as he dropped it back into its spot.

The girls paused at looked at each other for a moment before nodding their heads.

"Thanks guys." Tyler said returning his attention to the people outside the tank.

Dave opened the radio informing Tyler and everyone they'll be back at the sheds in five.

Yukari and Hana went back to playing around with the tank while Miho took one last glace over at the picture of Tyler and the girl.

**Oarai Tankery Sheds 1730hrs**

The Firefly rolled in last due to the fact Dave drove at a slow pace because of his passengers. Everyone else was waiting around talking amongst themselves, but upon noticing the Firefly Tyler's teammates ran over to greet him. Dave parked the tank back in its spot and everyone dismounted. Chono was waving Him and Miho over but before he could even make it he was glomped by the Rabbit team.

"That was amazing Quinn-senpai. You beat Nitshizumi-senpai!" Azusa exclaimed.

"Uh tha..." was all Tyler could get out before another round of praises and questions came his way. He looked over and saw Miho. She was keeping a happy face but he could tell she was upset. He didn't want her to lose confidence, he just wanted to help and he needed to make that clear before people got the wrong idea.

"Alright thank you but I need to get some work done." He said firmly as he made his way over to Chono and Miho.

"Glad you could make it." Chono said sarcastically as Tyler just smirked.

"Alright that was good work you two. Tyler you won even though you were outnumbered two to one. Granted three of the crews were new and it was their first time out. Miho you reduced his numbers down to just him, unluckily for you he had the perfect spot to finish off your forces. I'll have to commend your gunner on that shooting after. I see great things from you two this year. Don't disappoint me." Chono said. The three then turned to the crowd where everyone was off doing their own thing completely oblivious to them.

"I hope you haven't forgotten how to get everyone's attention." Chono said looking towards Tyler.

"No Ma'am." He replied with a grin.

Stepping forward he took a breath bringing his voice up he yelled louder than most people could. "Get yourselves in order! Form up!"

Even though she could see him getting ready Miho still jumped surprised by how loud he was. A few others squealed and someone started crying a little.

"Shit, may have over done it a bit." Tyler said scratching his head.

Dylan was in the background rolling on the floor with laughter and to his credit Luke and Dave was doing the same. Everyone quickly formed up though not wanting a repeat.

"You have the floor Ma'am." Tyler said turning to Chono.

She nodded before addressing the team. "Unsurprisingly our veterans performed very well today. Especially you Rabbit team, you took the initiative which is great to see." Rabbit teams faces brightened at the praise.

"Our new recruits are going to need some work, starting with how to listen to orders. Every day from now on will be spent on firing and driving the panzers to drill instruction and tactics. If you have any problems inform your commanders here." She finished giving Tyler the cue to end the day.

He decided to tone it down a little this time. "Attention! Dismissed!" Tyler's' crew reacted instantly and started to walk off but everyone else was confused.

"Um, Tyler that's wrong." Miho whispered to him.

"Huh? Oh crap that's right!" he cleared his throat before correcting his mistake.

Everyone except Tyler's crew bowed and said their thanks, while Dylan and the others looked on.

Tyler noticed his crew kept walking even though everyone else did the proper send off 'Those shits better do it next time'

Everyone started to collect their things before leaving the sheds. Well everyone but Anglerfish, Rabbit, Duck and Hippo teams. Tyler joined his crew and immediately smacked each of them across the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Dylan yelled back.

"You guys didn't bow!" Tyler replied.

"Well you fucked up too you know!" Dylan yelled back hitting Tyler in the chest.

"Oh you done fucked up now!" Tyler yelled back as he tackled Dylan.

In the middle of their argument the four other teams came up behind them curious on what the commotion was. "Uhhh Tyler...Dylan...guys!" Luke yelled trying to get the cousins to stop fighting.

Tyler stopped mid swing before turning around noticing everyone staring. "Uhhh hey guys, wha...ack" Tyler started before Dylan hit him in the back of the head with a big smile on his face. "Oh you little shit!" Tyler turned and started fighting once again while Luke and Dave deadpanned. Everyone else was just astonished by the unfolding event in front of them.

Luke turned to the crowd that was gawking at the two boys. "Just give them a minute. Tyler usually wins these little things." He said calmly.

"This happens often?" Erwin questioned.

"It looks like their actually trying to hurt each other!" Azusa said a little worried while the rest of her crew cheered on the fight. "Fight, fight, fight." He crew chanted happily.

"Urusai!" Azusa yelled trying to get them quiet.

"Not really often but once in a while they do this. I still don't know why. But it's all in fun; they've never actually hurt each other. I guess it's because their family. Actually, looks like it's almost over." Luke explained.

As Luke said that Tyler got Dylan in a headlock and held him there as he turned back to the crowd. "You better stop moving." Dylan flung his fists around.

"Are you done?" Tyler asked.

Dylan tried once more unsuccessfully to get free before he gave up. "I'm done."

"Good." Tyler said as he let go of the blue faced teen.

"Anyways, what's up guys?" Tyler said smiling while Dylan recovered.

"Umm, is he going to be okay?" Hana questioned Tyler as she pointed to Dylan

"Oh yeah he will eventually learn he can't beat me in a fight, isn't that right." Tyler said to Dylan grinning.

Dylan currently had one arm leaning on the tank trying to catch his breath. "This...isn't...over."

"Uh huh, whatever you say." Tyler replied with a chuckle. "So what did you wanna ask?"

"We were all thinking of going to get some dinner. Do you want to join us?"Miho asked.

"Yes, I'm starving. What about you guys?" Tyler said to his crew which they all agreed to.

"Yeah let's go!" Dylan cheered before heading out.

Everyone but Tyler and his buds looked on in shock. "He likes his food." Tyler explained with another laugh.

**Oarai School Ship 1800hrs**

The group left the sheds heading for one of the restaurant nearby. Fortunately the volleyball team accepted Dylan's apology and no longer wanted to hurt him, a couple of girls from Rabbit were fawning over Luke to his dismay, Dave actually seemed to be less tense and Dylan was actively flirting with Saori.

"Tyler, I wanted to thank you." Miho said looking up to him

"Hmm, for what?" Tyler said curiously.

Miho seemed a little flustered by the question. "Well, for becoming a friend."

'She's thanking me for being her friend?' Tyler thought to himself. "Don't get me wrong here, but I don't understand. Why wouldn't I be your friend?" Tyler said with a smile.

"I was nervous when I heard about you and your crew were joining us. I was just not very good at making friends." She said quietly. "You are my friend right?"

"Of course I am. I have no reason not to be." Tyler said with a smile.

"That makes me happy." Miho said relieved.

"You know what, I should thank you to."

"What do you mean?" Miho said curiously.

"I was worried about how you'd take the loss today. But you proved me wrong and took it like a champ." Tyler said hitting her in the shoulder.

"Ow" Miho said while rubbing her arm

"Crap sorry!" Tykler said worrying over her spot he hit.

Miho giggled before smiling. "I will admit I was upset that I lost, but realized I lost to a teammate and friend and our competition will be facing you and me together in a real battle. When that happens they won't stand a chance."

"You got that right." Tyler boasted almost hitting her in the shoulder again. "Sorry."

**Random Restaurant 1820hrs**

Everyone arrived at one of the restaurants near the school and grabbed a couple of booths due to the sheer number of people they arrived with. Tyler sat next to Dylan and Miho with the rest of Anglerfish, Hippo and half of Rabbit. Luke and Dave joined the other half of Rabbit and Duck team in the other. Dylan and Saori were completely fixated on each other once again to which Tyler could only laugh at. He secretly hoped Dylan's intentions were pure. He didn't exactly have a great reputation when it came to girls. A girlfriend wasn't really his style most of the time. But it wasn't his place to interfere at this point but he wouldn't allow Dylan to use her.

"You'd think those two were married already." Tyler said nudging Miho to which she just giggled.

"I heard that!" Dylan said turning around to face Tyler.

"Nah, you must be hearing things." Tyler said with a grin.

Dylan just jabbed Tyler in the rib cage before turning back around.

Miho giggled again "Saori has been looking for a boyfriend for quite a while now. So I guess it makes sense she would be all over him. It's not like its one sided."

Tyler laughed. "I guess so."

Talking about relationships reminded Miho about the picture she saw inside the tank. She decided it be okay to bring it up. He was so open about everything else.

"Umm Tyler who was that girl in your tank?" Miho said suddenly.

Tyler's heart skipped a beat before he set down his drink. Dylan heard this 'Oh shit.' He thought before turning their way.

"I gotta get some air, I'll be right back." Tyler said quietly before he got up. Miho grabbed his arm and tried to apologize, but Dylan stopped her.

"Let him go, he just needs some air is all." He said with a forced smile. Miho let go and Tyler made his way outside quickly. As soon as he stepped outside he rounded the corner and almost collapsed right there in tears. He started to breath heavily and memories came flooding back in. 'Still the girl of my dreams eh? Just wish I could forget the bad' he thought before getting up and wiping the tears welling up in the corner of his eyes he took a moment to collect himself before returning.

"You good?" Dylan asked him a little concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Tyler said as he sat back down.

Miho was staring at him. She wanted to know why he reacted the way he did but she didn't want to bring her up again for obvious reasons.

"Sorry about that. It's something I can't really talk about without crying like a baby." Tyler whispered to Miho.

"No, don't apologize I shouldn't of brought it up." Miho said quietly.

"Well, you deserve a bit of an explanation." He said with a small smile.

"Okay, I'm listening." Miho replied staring intently.

"Her name was Kallie. She went to school with me since we were little. She was a great girl and she...was killed." Tyler said with a tear forming in his eye once more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Was all Miho could think to say. What else could she say without setting him off?

"It's okay, you wouldn't have anyways. I hope you understand I can't talk about anymore unless you want to embarrass me in front of everyone." He said with a chuckle.

Miho giggled. "I understand."

Tyler gave her a smile before looking away. He took a breath before looking over the table. "Hey, Erwin I hear you know your stuff on the Second World War."

"Yeah I do, why you ask?" she replied.

"I bet I could match you point for point." Tyler said with a grin.

"You're on." Erwin said confidently.

**Oarai Streets 2000hrs**

The rest of the meal went by pretty quick with everyone enjoying themselves. Tyler and Erwin tied in the history off, Dylan and Saori ignored mostly everyone except each other and Luke had enough of Rabbit team's hyperactivity to last a lifetime. Tyler said goodnight to everyone except for Miho since they lived right next to each other and Tyler offered to walk her home.

"So, the tournament should be staring pretty soon right?" Tyler asked.

"Mhmm." Miho mumbled.

"Great, that means we have a lot of time for training!" Tyler said happily.

"Of course you would look forward to the training." Miho joked.

"Eh what's that supposed to mean?"

Miho stood straight before saluting. "Means nothing at all, General Quinn."

"Ohhh so you're a funny one now is that it?" Tyler said with a chuckle.

Miho just giggled at his response before she continued forward. "I was thinking. How would you like to take charge in training our team?" Miho asked Tyler curiously.

"Really, you don't mind?" Tyler said somewhat surprised.

"No, I think you would do good work on them. It's in your nature after all." She pointed out.

"Yeah, guess so eh. Alright I'm in, I'll get them working no doubt about that. Our competition won't underestimate you this year so some intense training couldn't hurt." Tyler said reassuringly.

"We also have a lot of schools asking for exhibition matches so I won't be surprised if the student council set us up pretty soon."

"I look forward to it." Tyler said happily.

Before long they arrived back at their rooms as it was getting dark.

"Have a goodnight Miho." Tyler said giving her a wave.

"Goodnight." She said returning the wave.

Once Tyler got in he noticed a package sitting on his table. Opening it he noticed the distinct colours of the Oarai. Tyler pulled it out and frowned at the appearance. It was a standard button down shirt and tie with khaki pants. 'Never thought I'd miss cadpat. Maybe they'll let me wear a jacket or something.' He thought before placing the uniform back. With nothing left to do he spent the rest of his night bored out of his skull watching TV before falling asleep on the couch.

**That's a wrap. This was just a small little chapter to tie things off from my last. The next will be the first real match against a school I have yet to decide upon. I'll probably just do a random roulette or something. I don't think I'll include any of the schools we haven't seen in the anime simply because I'm lazy and don't feel like making up an entire team of OC's. Anyway by the time this is posted I've already started working on chapter five so it shouldn't be too long of a wait, probably before Christmas. -CanadianBacon**

**P.S- I'm looking for someone to look over my chapters before I post simply to check off any mistakes I missed. PM if you'd like.**


End file.
